Our Pasts Entwine,but differ from our future
by Alchemypoetry
Summary: Created this over a year ago and am in dire need to finish it. If I finish it here, I can finish it on the other site.The hero died before he was ever born. Shadouge,Sonamy,KnuxTik,TailCrea
1. Chapter 1

Our Pasts entwine,and is different from out future1

978 b.c.

Quite is the village near the river,nothing but silence.

"Get your lazy blue ass up before I drown YOU!"Sonya,a purplish hedgehog yelled to her blue brother.

"Ok,you do that"Sonic answered sleeply.He wearily opened his emerald green eyes to look into her's.

"Natural fighter you may be big brother,but you won't stay that way unless you train!"

"Ok ok,I'll start tomorrow"he rolled over onto his other side.

"You said that yesterday!"

"And I'll probably say that tomorrow"Sonic said smirking.He wasn't expecting the heavy stick they practiced with as a sword,to come crashing down on his head.Growling he turned towards her.

"You could give me a concussion with that stupid thing you idiot!"

"Well then maybe as a retard you would probably fight even better.And therefore if you wanted to keep what brain cells you had left you'd practice!"Sonya yelled,raising the stick again.Sonic turned his back towards her and all his quills stood on end,raiser sharp and ready to strike.

"Ok,you don't practice you don't eat".Immediately he was out of bed.

"When do we start?" Sonya smiled.

Morning sun soon vanished behind the hills of old.Sonic grew tiresome,but Sonya persisted he keep going if she was to make dinner that night.And lets face it,if he tried,he'd burn the hut down.When the star's shown brightly in the sky he stopped and collapsed on the floor.Sonya had smiled gratefully and prepared dinner.Mother had taught her well before she died.And father...well he didn't matter.He heard random footsteps coming towards,and poking him with a skinny stick.Looking up he saw the old hag that was his neighbor,the one who called herself a witch.No one believed her...except Sonic.He had always gone to visit her,having a feeling that when ever a time would come,she would lend her assistence.That was if she didn't die first.She smiled a toothless grin,and helped him up.

"Sonikuu...what are you doing on the floor?"she was a dragon like creature,but had lost the flaming abilities.

"You know,just resting.How are you today Casade?"Sonic dusted himself off.Casade replied with the usual,and then bid him goodnight,saying that watch your steps tonight,for something is going to happen that will change your life forever.He raised his eyebrow but then soon forgot it as Sonya brought out two plates with food on them.

"Sister dear, what would I do with out you?"he smiled brightly.

"You wouldn't be alive today without me".After they were finished,they went inside quietly and went to their seperate beds.Sonya was rambling on about tomorrow's practice but Sonic...we he was fast asleep.

Strange voices could be heard outside the hut.And since they were so loud,they awoke Sonic.Scratching behind his ears and rubbing his eyes he got up.The moon was hidden behind a cloud,so why the hell were people near his hut so late at night.He looked out the cut window to see humans with large weapons,and armor.From the king no doubt,King Eggman.This village was a rebellion against the king,so why were his guards here?Opening the flap that was the door he walked out,a machete in hand.They turned towards him.

"What the hell are you guys doing in our village?"

"Are you Sonic?"the head of the guards asked him.

"Why?"

"Just answer the question"

"Who wants to know?"

"I guess we'll take that as a yes.According to our sorceror,you are going to be the leader of the largest rebellion in years to come.So we've come to take care of that,and your little friends"a few hand signals was all he did after replying.

"What are you talking ab..."pain?Why did he feel pain.Looking down he saw why,one of the guards had come up behind him and got him through the ribcage with the spear head.His bottom lip quivered,while his body began to shake.Blood seemed to stream from the corner of his mouth.

"Sonic!"Sonya's voice could be heard but now to his knees he stared at the gorund before falling on his side,his eyes closing in the process.But before all darkness could consume him,he heard the petrified scream of sister.

Darkness...that was all it was.Breathing was painfull,and Sonic couldn't tell if his eyes were open or still closed.He blinked,they were open,but he couldn't see.He had escaped death narrowly,and the price he had to pay was his eye sight.

"Sonya?..."he whispered into the silence.He didn't feel any warmth on his quills,so it still must be night.Pushing himself until he was on all fours,he began to crawl and group for anything to help him figure out what had happened.His hands touched some liduid on the floor,it was very cold,and in a path.Following it he came to something,something solid.Picking up his hand he started to randomly find something.Something smaller,but still solid was what he found.It was attached to something,he could feel it.Traveling up it he came across a mouth,it was open.Eyes,open as well.Slim figure,figure of a girl.Taking in the arura Sonic stopped.His white blind eyes widend with fear.

"S...Sonya?"shaking her with trembling hands,all she did was move to his rythem.Her body had already hit rigamortis.Sonic's breathing came in gasps,as he stood up completely.Feeling where the hut of the door was,he stumbled in a certian direction.Falling into the door of someone else's hut he cried out.

"Casade!Are you here!"

"Yes child.I'm here.But it seems you should not be".

"Casade,your a witch,I belive you.Now give me my eye sight back!"

"I will not be able to give your color of your eyes back,and once you see your soul will turn bitter black".

"I don't care!I need my eye sight!"

"Very well"she stood up and placed a hand over his eyes and his ribcage.After a few minutes he blinked,everything coming into focus,and no longer feeling pain.His eyes though were now red,but not to dark.They were alarm clock digits red,the glow eeriy.

"...what am I supposed to do now.I fear rage will consume me,but I want to kill that king.What should I do?"he asked looking down at her.The old woman smiled.

"Why are you asking me?You have already been told what you will do by a sorceror.Lead the greatest rebellion against the king".

"How?"

"First find the strongest sorceroress,she's trapped inside a deep cave,but beware,she has a powerful lust for blood,being part vampire and all.Do you know of who I speak?"

"Of course,her name was legend.Sorceroress Rouge,but how am I supposed to get her to join me?"

"Find her heart's desire and use it against her.She's inside the dark deep cave inside the forest of death.Be wise to go prepared.She will help you get the strongest forces on your side.Remeber,this rebellion,will turn into war".

Sonic burst out of the hut with great speed,needed to be prepared huh?Sure,but first he had to do something.Getting to a specific tree he bagan to dig a whole six feet down and five feet width.Lifting up his sister's body,he gently put her in that whole.

"...What would I do without you...guess I'll just have to wait and see.I'll train everyday with different methods Sonya.And your death will not be forgotten,I will avenge you.I promise"kissing his index and middle finger he gently then put it on her forhead.Breathing in deeply,he then closed her eyes,and then covered her.Taking the bloody spear head he carved her a message on the tree.Beloved Sister,beloved daughter,strong warrior.I'll miss youOlder Brother.The didn't need to know her name,and they didn't need to know his,for they'd fear it soon enough.Time to get to work now,finding the armor left behind by the guards he melted it down and made it into his own design.Something more fitting for him.It had silver spikes sticking out from the shoulder blades.Looking into a mirror,he liked his appearnce.Except the way his quills were,they seemed to innocent.Bending them hurt like hell,but he was happy with the sinister set,he was out into the forest,ready to find his sorceroress.

A/N: What did you think?


	2. My Empire!

Our Pasts entwine,and is different from out future2

Branches snapped loudly in the silence.The sun was coming up slowly,its blinding light shining down on Sonic's quills.The heat always irritated him,but what could he do?His new armor cut the branches on his sides straight in half.Yawning he put up his hand to move the shubbary in front of him out of the way.Breathing in the pine air he came across a cave.Unsure that it was the cave he destined,he brought about the sword he had made by melting spear heads and the mechete.Stalking in slowly he was greeted by the smell of blood.But the smell was aged and was strong enough to make anyone empty their stomach.Placing his free hand over his mouth he walked in deeper.But what he saw was breath taking.A dimly lit silver crystal floating a few inches above the ground,a stream of blood across the surface as though they were vines.Sheathing his sword he made his way to it.Floating in front if it was a black heavy book,it opened as though on command.

'Awaken me my saint,and I shall serve you.But you must make sure,if I am to be free,you betray me,and I kill you.Also,you wish for my service,I should be hungry by the time you release me.In order to awaken me,cut thy wrist and let the blood flow onto the crystal'.The book then closed after he read it.She'll be hungry eh?Guess I should find a willing sacrifice.As though on cue,voices could be heard outside.The voice of thugs,or thieves talking about the riches they just scored.

"Thank you"Sonic smiled and walked outside,holding up a large golden coin.

"You look pretty well dressed my good sir,it'd be a shame it somethin happened to ya,wouldn't it guys?"his group of idiots goffed as though what he said was hilerous.Sonic smiled somewhat himself.He then tossed the large gold coin in their direction.

"I have plenty more,why not take the whole lot?That is...if you can".

"Do you have any idea who your talking to!"

"Not really and I don't care.So come at me!"

"We are the snaking thieves"

"And now I'm bored"Sonic rolled his eyes,intro's were a waste of time and showed weakness.As fast as sound,he was in front of him.Sonic's red eyes could see something,something he couldn't before.He saw greed,lust,anger,pity.His new eyes allowed him to see into one's soul.Its ashame this moron couldn't do the same.His steel blade pierced through the guy's chest cavity,lucky for Sonic though,three of them were standing right behind the leader.The last one seemed as though he had just pissed his pants.He turned and started running.Something in Sonic's mind shouted at him 'leave no survivors,for survivor's are messangers!' Taking aim he threw one of the dropped weapons from the thugs.Blood gushed from the back of the guy's head and he dropped to the floor.Picking up his sword with all the guys on them,Sonic walked back into the cave.He put the sword down and lifted his wrist to his canine's.What was with vampires and blood he didn't know but,eh what the hell,he needed her to get the most powerful resources.As soon as his blood lay fresh upon the surface,a voice came.It was soft and in a different langauge...it was singing,and it was very beautiful. It was her voice that was said to lure in her prey,carefully Sonic backed away and retrieved one of the thieves and held it out infront of him.Black clawed smog hands outstretched and grabbed the body.In a quick flash,it was crushed into the surface,blood everywhere,as though the guy was a living bomb.

Ice cold blue eyes turned emerald green,and then looked at him.The eyes smiled,or looked like they did if the entire face had smiled as well.The voice faded and the eyes disappeared.Large purple-black wings erputed from the sides,like splitting jello.Hands extended out in front,grabbing the book,before Rouge herself came out.

"Your are Sonic"it wasn't a question,so Sonic was unsure how to reply.He meley nodded to not sound like an idiot.Rouge was in black robes,that hung off her curves.A chest plate with skulls on it and a very dangerous but beautiful look about her.

"So then...where do we begin?"he asked,thirsting for information.She smiled and put a finger over his lips.

"First...you must gain power,and to do that,we must get you an empire".

"But that'll take to long to build".

"What are you?A nitwit?Take over one.You want to powerful you must take power.Say good bye to your fears,for only they hold you back.Find an empire and destroy its leader,I'll make sure the leader's minions won't get to you.You want to avenge your sister don't you?You want to kill the king don't you?Listen to your soul,leave no survivors who will rebel against you.You do that,you gain respect from other powerful forces".Her words echoed into his mind,whispering certain things.

"Hey...no witch craft"that earned him a smack in the face.

"OW!What the hell your supposed to be on my side!"

"I am not a witch.Its called sorcorery,and if you were to ever call it witchcraft you could wind up dead on the floor.Witches and warlocks are nothing but children who grow old thinking their powerful.They know certain tricks to fool the eye or grant one luck.But it is sorcorers and sorcoreress that are in battle because they posses the gift of basically giving who ever they side with immortality.Got it?"

"Yeah...sorry,jeez.But get this straight Rouge,if you ever hit me again,I will make sure to stake you through the heart in the middle of daylight on god's holy ground.Everything can die,and one is only immortal if left alone.Got that?"Sonic growled,glaring at her.Rouge raised her eyebrows,no fear,just intrest.Good,show power and earn the powerful one's respect.So far he was on his way to earning her's.

Staying low to the ground,Sonic exhaled deeply.The empire of Lord Jack.He was a spider,and he was losing respect from his warriors,who were not all that strong.So if Sonic planned this out right,he could get himself a few warrior's on his side.Not all powerful but it was a start at least.Rouge was next to him,her wings tightly folded on her back.

"Ok...Rouge.This is the plan.The one's that oppose the most threat to us,take them out,eat them if you want,but get rid of them.Their probably the only loyal one's left.I figure the one's who aren't will be glad to have someone new in charge,and plus word will spread that we took over,for people think that this Lord Jack or whatever is all powerful.We gain a few soldiers in the process and gain some respect.Any questions?"

"No...its a good plan.But perhaps I can change one thing?"she lifted her hands to his blade,and with glowing black energy it transformed into a sinister looking spiked ball on a chain.

"Since you move as fast as sound all you have to do is keep swinging it,and you'll have no problems.Now I'm going to transport us in the middle of the throne room,ready?" Sonic nodded and held on tightly onto Rouge's arm.

"Sonic there's no reason to crush my bone".The throne room came into focus,a few hundred guards in every other corner,and Lord Jack sitting on his throne,yelling at someone.There was a smaller throne next to it,as though for the Lord's Lady.All eyes were on the two of them now.

'Is she trying to get us killed!'Sonic thought as they all came towards them,weapon's exposed.But they couldn't come any closer after 20 feet.A shield,nicely done.

"Ready!Go!" an opening was in front of him,and Sonic dashed through it,spinning his new toy around.Blood burst onto the white walls,staining them.But to be honest,Sonic didn't feel at all bad.He felt alive and better than he had been in a few quickly he got Jack's throne.Now he hated Jack because Jack served the King,which was wrong in all minds.Jack used his many legs to grab sword,to late,Sonic was already there.

"Lord Jack Aaron Phantom...I am here to relieve you of your duty.You can thank your king for it"a sinister smile feel unto his lips,a wicked laugh escaping him.Jack didn't have any time to think...for wouldn't that require a head of some sort?The body slid to the floor with a loud thud,making everyone look up.

"If any body's got a problem with me being in charge,better die now otherwise you stuck with rebelling against the king".To his surprise every single one of them dropped to their knee's and cheered.He looked at Rouge who had someone literally between her teeth.He did say get rid of the threats.She seemed to sense his stare and immediately dropped the person.

"Well if this is going to be our new home,better make a few changes eh?".The entire empire's wall's turned to hard cold silent stone,chains hung from the walls,sinister staircases.Torture devices on the wall...now this is what Sonic could call home.

"So...who's the powerful force we're going for first?"Sonic asked as he sat down on his new throne.Lord Jack's was burned away by sorcorery.

"You need armies now...also,someone who could invent new things,and one who could get the power of a royal on your side.But small things first,lets choose army commanders.Now,their are two who are the best above all else,and even better,their allies.You get one commander to like you,and you basically earn the other one.Now who do you want to track down first? General Shadow,or Commander Rose?"

"Wait,you mean I could actually get those two to side with me?"

"Its a possiblity".

"Well couldn't you tell me?"

"Do I look like a fortune teller?I can only see ahead in time when it is something big in history coming up.Now choose one,it'll give me time on where they might be,and how we may convince them".

"I dunno...ummm...how about General Sha...sha...whats the name?"

"Shadow"but Rouge had said the name with a bit of anger,like he did something horrible to her.Sonic raised his eyebrows,and then noticed that the warriors on their knees had gotten up and were whispering excitedly.So they had heard about the commanders as well huh?Ok...this shouldn't be to hard,right?

A/N: Suspense full eh?One review please.And thats now much people.


	3. Earning GenShadow isn't easy

Our Pasts entwine,and is different from out future3

Sonic moved to the edge of the brush.Rouge right behind him.

"Ok,explain to me the history of this guy"Sonic turned to her.Rouge rolled her eyes and took in air.

"Ultimate lifeform,and has been alive for as long as I have,200 years to be exact.An excellent view of war,has won every battle and commands the respect of his warrior's.If not given,they face a penalty far worse than you coiuld ever think of.First helped commander Rose over throw Princess Sally's kingdom before she could claim it as a king.It is being rebuilt now and..."

"And?"

"And he was the one that sealed me inside that crystal.Guess he got a bit jealous of the competition"she gave a meak smile but said nothing more.Sonic didn't like that,she had the expression that she was hiding something.

"So...what?We go and take over his empire?"

"HAH!Good luck with that,I say around not even twenty seconds before your decapitated.You'd have better luck facing his royal assness king Eggman"Rouge pat Sonic on the back before pushing him.

"Ok...how about what you said earlier?Try to be his friend perhaps?"

"Good boy,you want a treat?" Sonic scowled.

A loud knock echoed from the giant dark bloodwood doors.An enchidna,went to see who it was.Her name was Tikal,and she earned herself second in command.And although her General didn't know,she had recently fallen in love with a mercinary for her ex kingdom.She smiled to herself,a small smile,since those things were so rare in this place.Using her strength,she opened the door to a crack.A blue hedgehog stood outside,long cloak spilliing from his shoulder blades where spikes erupted.A long sword at his hip and thick boots.So this was Sonic eh?Good,General Shadow had been expecting him.

"May I help you Lord Sonic?"she bowed slightly,never taking her eyes off of him.She heard about his small little heroic at Lord Jack's empire,it hadn't moved her much.

"Is the General home?I need to speak with him"Sonic answered a bit confused,how did she know his name.He looked around to ask Rouge,but she was no longer behind him.In fact,she had just plain ditched him.Growling to himself,he followed the girl inside.She was dressed in black warrior attire,with long blood red streaks on the sides of her shoes.He hadn't noticed the vicious looking spear she had been carrying till now.He shuddered,very bad memories.He followed through a series of hallways until he came to a room that smelled completely of blood,the smell that made him home sick for his own throne.She stopped suddenly and he nearly crashed into her.There were warriors in this room,two of them argueing.But they weren't dressed like she was,they were in steel with spikes protectively along the sides and back.So from the looks of things,this girl was obviously tough enough to be second in command,at least it was about to be proven.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"her voice was very scary high pitched.The two warrior's looked up and shut their mouths immediately.She put on a sinister smile before speaking.

"We have a guest today.Show him how this empire operates,ok?Goooooooooood"her smile dropped and she led him further.She then turned around to stop him and entered a door covered with steel spikes,at the edges was a familiar dark red liquid.She carefully opened the door and stuck her head in,her voice,nor the words she was saying couldn't be made out.After finishing she turned towards him again and nodded.

Walking into the dark room,he founded he would have liked Rouge's bat eyes alot right now.Looking around he saw two very dark pupils,mid high,as though someone was sitting.

"Ummm...hello?"Sonic squinted,trying to see if this was a trap or not,if it was he had already learned earlier,that he was screwed.He didn't get an answer,just a blink.Ok,now Sonic was starting to feel uncomfortable,and he now noticed something else.Before he had walked through that door,he had been disarmed,no sword.So this was a trap.Great,this wasn't going to last long,but he didn't get it,he was supposed to become allies to this guy,he couldn't die now!Sonya's revenege hadn't even take place!The eyes blinked again,then reappeared right in front of him,a few inches away.

"Hi?"Sonic asked nervously,leaning back.Ok,lights would be nice,and fair since he was unarmed.As though his thoughts had been heared,a few candles lit up.There stood Shadow,a few inches away,arms crossed,and very wismical eyes.He didn't say anything,just simply stared at Sonic.

"I heard you wanted to speak to me"his voice was just as dark and scary as Rouge's had been.But she had lightened up,where the hell was the little blood sucking batgirl?!

"Umm yeah...not sure how to gain your respect,or how to get you on my side,but I guess I could try" he smiled.Shadow didn't,a very serious look looked as though it had been chisled there over time.Shadow then pushed him and Sonic fell into a seat that appeared behind him.Shadow just started to sit as his own throne appeared underneath him.

"Speak".

"I'll speak when I'm ready to speak General,not when you tell me to".So Shadow does smile,not a sinister smile,but not a sweet smile.It was more a chilling smile if anything.

"Ok,Sonic,whenever your ready".

"Thats Lord Sonic"Sonic scowled crossing his arms.Shadow was dressed somewhat similair to Sonic's attire,only darker,and his actual spikes stuck out of the back.

"What has earned you the title of Lord?So you've conqured a failing empire,bravo for you.You have not earned the respect of me,nor your own warriors,and your warriors would sooner run than protect you.You skill with a blade is written all over your quills,and it ready poor.So tell me,what has made you Lord?Because someone actually called you it once power went to your head?"Shadow's eyebrow arched.

"Because,he has earned his respect from me"blue eyes looked down from the ceiling.Shadow's eyes narrowed as he looked up to see Rouge staring down at him.She spoke again.

"Give the boy a chance Shadow".

"And why should I listen to your words?"

"You used to do anything to hear me speak to you".Shadow said nothing,but his red quills turned a deeper red.He looked back at Sonic,then gave a sinister smile.

"Alright Rouge,you've convinced me to give him a chance"the chair's disappeared and Shadow handed Sonic his sword back.

"Are you going to kill me or something?"Sonic didn't say as though he was scared,just annoyed.

"No Sonic,I'm not going to kill you,if I make you draw blood three times,then your out,and or if you fall,your out automatically.Same goes for me".Sonic raised an eyebrow,what the hell was this guy talking about?He took his sword and then saw the flash of double blades.

"One...two...you remember the rules?No helping Rouge...three".Sonic nearly fell after he said go,a rush of force towards him.So Shadow could move as fast as he,this was not good.Sonic's only advantage gone,since he really had very little skill compared to Shadow.Ok,knock him down,that'll be the fastest way.Using his own speed,Sonic charged at the speeding black blur.The knock was so hard that they both were sent back.Sonic's feet dug into the ground,stopping him,praying that Shadow was going to fall.But one hand was holding him up still,very flexible,very impressive...very bad.Shadow pushed himself back up,blades in striking position.

'Oh crap oh crap oh crap' the words chanted themselves into Sonic's with his eyes closed Sonic charge at him,swinging the sword everywhere.He turned around and opened his eyes,the sudden foolish action had cause the blade not only to hit Shadow three times,but also made him fall.

"I...I won?I WON!!!!!WAHOO!GO ME GO ME GO ...ok I'm bored".Shadow got up and smiled.

"Ah,it seems I've forgotten one of the most important rules in fighting,if you can reach your opponent,he can reach you.And its the fools you must watch out for,for they are the most dangerous.Alright,you have my skills.So...what is your first order of business Lord Sonic?"

"First I'll need you to sign here"Sonic smiled handing him a contract and a very sharp quill.

A/N:One review please?


	4. New home and Amelia Rose

Our Pasts entwine,and is different from out future4

Sonic returned home,silently,Shadow was going to stay at his own empire a bit longer before transfering over.How he didn't know,but it would be soon enough.In the mean time though...

"Whats the deal between you two?And I want an answer"the question/demmand was directed at Rouge,who was flying silently behind him.She didn't say anything but just looked at him.Sighing,she gave in.

"Remember how...you know what,never mind.You only need my assistance,I don't have to explain myself to you"she hissed and flew ahead.Truth was...even though she hated to admit it,Shadow did the right thing locking her away.He had his own reasons,and she understood them.He one,locked her away because she was to dangerous,and two,he didn't want her to have to deal with all the suffering of war.Last she saw him before being sealed away,he said he loved her and this is why he did what he did.But during that moment Rouge had felt so afriad to be alone that she had shouted at him liar,and placed a curse of no emotional feelings as long as she was in that thing.Fifty years without emotion,yet he still didn't suffer the way she intended him to.Probably because she didn't say it with much feeling it probably didn't take effect.When she had first met him,it was before he was a General,in fact he was just a traveling mercinary,being paid for certian services.Someone had hired him to kill the vampire haunting the town,which was a straight up lie.When he had cornered her,she had tricked him by kissing him then kneeing him in the stomach.He hadn't took it to well and came right after her.Afraid to die at that point Rouge asked for an honest kiss from him and well...things had heated up greatly that night.Shaking the haunting memories of being happy she opened the heavy stoned doors and jumped upon the ceiling.Even though her robes were like a loose dress,they didn't drift above her head,they stayed as though she were standing right side up.Sonic had came in soon after.Looking up towards the ceiling he crossed his arms.

"Ok,if your not going to talk to me about your problems,then please help me solve mine.Now how am I supposed to get Rose on my side?"

"Her name is Amelia,but shortened she's Amy.And wait a few days,Shadow's word should travel to her soon,alright?"Rouge replied coldly.Sonic roled his eyes and travel upstairs into the spacious library.Looking through the heavily laiden volumes,coming across the meanings of sorcorery.Or in other words,learning german or something.In plain english,he didn't understand it.

Rouge was reading on the ceiling,a book about the world 300 years ago.Not to great...what a minute.Robotnik was king for 100 years,but thats not posible,humans can't live that long.And Queen Maria ruled for another 100 years and now Eggman was getting his.How the hell did these humans live so long.A flash of light suddenly sparked next to her and upside down there stood Shadow.Rouge wasn't expecting it so she fell off and hit the floor hard.

"Ow...that hurt".Careful not to do the same thing Shadow walked down the side of the wall.

"Didn't mean to frighten you".

"But you did so anyway...so...can I help you?"she asked standing up.

"Yeah...where's the blue one?"

"Upstairs".

"Could you get him for me?"

"You've got feet and a heartbeat,whats stopping you?"she growled.Shadow smirked.

"Nothing,just wanted to hear you growl,its kind of entertaining".

"You'd better make sure I don't find your room while you sleep".

"Why,are you going to join me?"the smirk got wider and his eyes darkened.Rouge's cheeks turned bright red.

"N...no,otherwise you'll wake up to no heartbeat the next day".She turned and started to go,but his quick reflexes grabbed her and kissed her.Her cheeks turned even deeper red as his lips let go of her's and a smile crossed his lips.Knowin what he was about to get he braced himself,it'd been awhile since he did that,but it was worth it.Using vampiric force,he was shoved into the wall,but his feet weren't on the ground and Rouge was forcing him to become one with the stone,wings flapping.

"Y...You don't have...p...permission to kiss me!"she let go and he slid to the floor,an evil smile on his face.She flew past the stairs and around the dark corner and didn't return.Shadow snapped out of it,his eyes returning to normal.Why did he act that way around just her?Damn,he was still in love with her.But now was not the time for love,it was the time for war.His messanger was already on his way to give the message to Amy.Wouldn't be long now.

"Hmm...wonder where my room seriously is"walking upstairs he started to explore his new home.Not to shabby,but not exactly a homey feeling.When turning the corner he knocked right into her ex highness Tikal.

"Sorry General,I didn't see you"she bowed and continued on her way.Ok,he was going to have to make a few changes for this place to suite him better.Crossing a dark medal door he stopped.Opening it he saw chains and blood stained walls.So this is the dungeon,ok at least he had one.The next room,the door was opened.Books poured off the shelves and in a seat somewhat away,sat Sonic trying to comprehend the meanings of magic.Not likely to happen.

"You should be planning your next move,not sitting here waiting for Rouge to tell you"Shadow spoke and sat across the table and proped his head in his palms.Sonic looked up and blinked.

"I have no idea what I should do next.I thought I should wait to hear from Commander Rose first.What do you suggest?"

"How bout a head strat on things.Her royal highness,Princess Sally.Her kingdom is being rebuilt and her father's armies are resourceful to the king.Kidnap Sally,hold her hostage until we can confirm how to kill the entire army that way Eggman will be out of allies from the trees".Sonic humphed as though considering the idea,and a random warrior of Shadow's poked his head through the door.Shadow turned in his seat and all the warrior did was nod.Shadow dismissed him and turned back towards Sonic.

"It seems Amelia said she's help.Now,I think we'll meet her at the Palace.Ready your...warriors I suppose.And yourself".

"What for?"

"You didn't think that just because I'm on your side all your war tactics would be easy did you?"

"Rouge!"Sonic pounded onto the door.Damn this girl,she needed to help in a time like this.

"Leave her"Shadow said sheathing his blades,"She doesn't need to come,only when something is particularly dangerous.But for now let her rest.Besides,you shouldn't abuse the privalige of having a sorcoress on your side either".

"Then are you sure you don't want to stay then,don't want to think you have to do everything.I could lead your armies down there and..."Sonic didn't finish before Shadow laughed loudly.

"My warriors won't listen to you"the laughter was gone from him and now only a serious expression remained.He turned and walked away,Sonic at his heels.Rouge's door cracked open,her hands glowing a bluish black.She fired the magic at both the blades of Shadow and Sonic's sword.Closing the door she leaned against it.

'Let them be safe'.

"Commander!Co...Commander?" a chamelon questioned.His name was Espio and he had a unique fighting skill,one passed down by ninjas and monks.He was also second in command.Amelia Rose was picking up her stone mallet when he entered.

"Are we going somewhere Amy?" Amy smiled,her evil smile.She had not always been a commander,in fact long ago she used to be hardly a warrior.But that had all changed when her village came under attack and she picked up a heavy mallet.Had it not been for a blue blur,she would have never made it.But the blue blur had saved her,and she didn't even learn his name.A blue hedgehog,she remembered him clearly when he stopped,a purple one on the hedges above.They looked alike,like brother and sister.He was certianly handsome,and she had found herself instantly in love with him.Changin her look so that she wasn't a damsel in distress,she looked forward to his return.But he didn't come back,only unless her village was in danger.No guy would want a chicken who couldn't do anything but scream when danger came her way.So she decided to toughen up.Making leather armor in a fearful design.The only part of her exposed was her stomach and arms.And the rule was,if your opponent could reach you,you could reach them.But not so,they'd never get close enough before being crushed or sliced in half.

"We're going to Sally's place.For a little sleepover.Then we're heading to this new Lord Sonic's place who ever the hell he is.The only reason we're going is because our ally Shadow is helping.Now,ready everyone up,we're going out to play"Amy licked her lips.Her own warriors were dressed in black leather as well,but with blue skulls on the front.Amy's slender quills stuck out like a moehawk on her back.She didn't wear a cloak,her skirt was enough,and it never went above her head.She headed down stairs,taking a sifth with her,it was her nickname to some,Death.She would only use it though in case her hammer got to far away from her.Espio seemed to be having trouble rounding up the troops,four or five idiots had ego problems so they were always challening people.Amy came to a halt before them.Raising her mallet she swung it sideways,hitting all four of them.And since there was spikes on the walls thanks to Shadow's design...well they didn't get back up.

"We're family here.No one is to fight among others,if you do fine,I have no problem making sure the stronger portion of this army survives.Your all stonrg,just some of you are stupid.Now,someone find me our lovely scientist Miles".

A/N:One review please


	5. War knowledge

Our Pasts entwine,and is different from out future5

Miles Tails Prower was in a dark room,barely visable from the little light.He was wearing a dark cloak to protect his form,two tails exiting through the back.A blood red headband underneath three spikes sticking in the air vertically.(Don't ask me,in the game you'll notice three sharp pieces of fur sticking up,anyway).Picking up a glass tube he carefully lifted it to his eyes,examing the liquid contents inside.A quiet knock but still heard banged against the heavy door.Tails looked up,watching the door.His blue eyes shifted wearily.Putting down the chemicals he walked to the door and opened it a crack.

"Can I help you Espio?"Tails recently his teen age,but his I.Q was amazingly good.Espio didn't say anything,he just looked at Tails blue eys with his own golden ones.

"Are you going to speak or what?"Tails asked coldly,he was in the middle of a break through for the chemical stature of immortality for normal people.He was trying to decode how to make Shadow unimmortal.It was what he had privately asked.Amy opened his door a bit wider.

"Have you ever heard of a Sonic character?Perhaps from earlier times when you were small?You said you had a very good memory".

"I'll look into it Amelia.Anything else?"he slightly smiled at seeing Amy,after all,she saved his life and brought him here.Giving him everything he needed to do the thing he loved,science.Or as one might call him from back then,an Alchemist.Meaning one who tries to decipher the way the world works.

"Yeah,got my new upgrade yet?We're going to be moving soon"she smiled.Tails disappeared into the darkness and then came back with a small shard of glass piece.Taking the head of her hammer,he applied it,and like magic spikes appeared at the end of the mallet,and turned a steel color.She thanked him and told him to start gathering his things.

Tikal twirled her spear expertily,showing one of the weaker warriors exactly how to stay alive.Sonic and Shadow were in the front,that way they were able to warn everyone before something bad happened.

"So whose this princess Sale or something like that"Sonic asked scratching the type of his head.

"Princess Saly Acorn.Many people think she's a squirrel,but if they looked more closesly at her shape and tail,they would see that Sally is actually a chipmonk.But everyone thinks that only squirrels climb trees".

"And you know this how?"

"Because I got corrected while telling her to shut the hell up and then called her a squirrel.Though it didn't do her much good she till lost.But now is the time to stike because the entire kingdom's focus will be on rebuilding the palace,that way we can take them all out,before Eggman figures he should move his army to a safe spot.And thats why Eggman is never going to win,every great commander knows to automatically get your warriors to a safe place,not leave them open for an attack"Shadow stretched,his quills pointing up dangerously before falling back down.Shadow stopped suddenly and so did his warriors,it was kinda creepy.Sonic stopped to,a step or to ahead of him.He was about to ask what was wrong but Shadow's hand covered his mouth.With his free hand he signalled his army to get into a hiding position,which the non experienced warriors followed in fear of being left behind.Shadow dragged Sonic behind a tree,but didn't release his grip until safely hidden.He motioned for Sonic to still keep his mouth shut as he started to climb the branches of the tree.Sonic followed his actions,but wasn't sure of what to do afterwords.Then he heard it,footsteps on crunching leaves.He barely heard it now,how did he...didn't matter,whoever it was,was coming closer.Shadow went to the edge of the thick branch and secured his legs over it,before doing something Rouge might,slowly lower the upper body upside down.Whoever it was had stopped,the back of their head facing Shadow.Shadow was about to snap the person's neck,but it turned to quickly and grbbed him,forcing him on the ground.Tikal came out from her postion and was about to attack but halted.Amy sttod in their path,laughing.

"Sorry Shadow,but I thought I heard something.Everyone hiding?"she giggled manically.She offered her hand to help him up,he took it but as soon as he got up,smothered her in his grasp before acting like an elder brother,giving her a giant noogie.She fought her way out and punched him hard in the arm.She gave a light smile.

"So what are you doing here?I thought we'd meet at the kingdom"Shadow spoke lightly.Amy merely shrugged as everyone came out of their postions,and Sonic nearly fell out of the tree.

"Well,bad things is,their track has changed,they were actually smart enough to rebuild the palace somewhere else.But we've found the location,not to far from here so we don't have to turn back or anything.So...where's the newbie?"Amy placed her hands on her hips,her mallet leaning against a tree.

"I think he's in a tree"Espio answered before Shadow could.Espio had been leaning against the tree for awhile,unseen.It was good to be a chamelon.His dark purple tail swiched at his feet.Shadow waved hello and then looked up into the tree.

"Yo!Come down!"

"Hang on,I'm trying to see something"Sonic's voice came from the branches.Espio laughed,saying to himself 'look a talking tree'.Sound could be heard as Sonic climbed higher,peering over the top,looking out into the vast plains.They way Commander Rose was heading,by only following the tracks,they would have been way off.In fact it was completely straight left,and he could see a few chipmonk archer's poised ready in the trees at the direction Amy was talking about.Leaping down to his feet,he was facing Espio.Espio disappeared before his very eyes,apparently he didn't want to be seen.

"No offense Commander Rose,but your walking into a trap.If you want to trust your eyes thats fine,but in my case I would trust my instincts.Have one of your warriors scale a tree or two and you'll see that your heading straight for an arrow filled trap.The chipmonks aren't completely stupid,they're purposely leading you with their tracks.Think like a Commander,just because you win so many victories,doesn't mean everything is always easy"Sonic said turning around to face her.She was very pretty for a Commander.Amelia her name was,she was smiling at him,a slow clap of her hands.

"Bravo...Bravo Lord Sonic.I see he is knowledgeable in war as you've said.Yes,I'm aware of that,but nicely done.I do know that every war isn't luck,its skill,and you must always have enough supply"her eyes were closed,even though she was smiling.But when she opened them a sudden shock hit her.Her blue blur hero,she doubted he remembered her,but it was surely him,he remembered it well.It was her inspiration o become so great.She stared at him for a moment then snapped out of it.

A/N:Sorry,I got my one review and didn't update.I got 2 and then decided I couldn't put it off any longer.Anyway,sry about that,I've been watching the Shadow the Hedgehog game trailer,and have been so ancy for it to come out NOV 15 BABY!lol Anyway,you know the drill,one review.But I'd like to add,the graphics are excellent,the voice actually moves long with the lips (cause its made here in America),the voice actually suites him,and it kicks ass.TY hope you enjoyed this chapter.See you next chapter Notewon't actually see you cause computers don't allow that. told you I'm really giddy from the trailer,must watch again!


	6. The capture

Our Pasts entwine,and is different from out future6

There was something familiar about this Amelia Rose,Sonic had decided.He knew he had seen her somewhere,but couldn't place where.He looked at Shadow,his eyes asking if he was allowed to speak.Shadow nodded,they didn't need to be quiet yet,they had a bit of a way to go.

"So...how do you know her?"Sonic asked,he guessed he would need to know the backround to some of these people if he was to trust them.

"Well...I met Amy when she was but five years old.Not much to it really"and then he was silent.Sonic scowled,Shadow wasn't telling the whole truth.Nope,not all of it,it was true Shadow had met her when she was five,but it had been entirely on accident.He and Rouge had been traveling,trying to get away from the village that wanted to burn her at the stake,when they came across a bunch of 8 year old boys throwing stones at something.Getting closer,they saw these boys were throwing rocks at the little pink hedgehog.Rouge had gone up and scared the living daylights out of them,and Shadow had come not to far afterwords.

Past flashback

"Little girl,where's your home?"Rouge was on her knees,trying to get the girl to talk,but all she did was you really blame her?Examining her head closely,Shadow could see she had been hit pretty bad.Shadow had used his fingers to lift up her chin and wipe the tears away.

"Where do you live little one?And why were those boys messing with you?"he spoke softly.She sniffed but didn't say anything,tears were still coming down,but they were silent.

"Shadow,we should take her home"Rouge said quietly.

"No!"she squeaked.The both looked at her,puzzeled.

"Why not?"

"Cause...your...your just wasteing your time.My dada doesn't care,but thank you for your concern"she gave her best meak smile that she could muster.Rouge's eyes softened and she picked up the girl as she would her own child.If she had one.She smiled down at the girl,a sweet smile that wasn't scary.

"Whats your name dear?"

"Amelia"she replied burying her head into Rouge's shoulder's.Shadow smiled,he had always wanted kids,but it wasn't the time.

"So,Amy...for short right?Well...we're going to need to take you home.We have no choice really,don't worry,we won't let anything happen to you"he stretched,taking her out of Rouge's hands.Even though Rouge was smiling sweetly,she still hadn't eaten for awhile.That or she may not want to give the child back.They walked into a small village and found her house,a dark red hedgehog talking to the neighbors.Shadow and Rouge both guessed that her mother was probably a white hedgehog in order to get her pinky ness.

"S'cuse my sir,is this your daughter?"Shadow asked him.The elder looked up,he wasn't bad looking,but his eyes read that he had a nasty temper.

"What was she doing now!"Mr.Rose growled.

"She was being pulmetted by rocks"Rouge hissed.

"Well she probably deserves it.You can put her down now,unless you wanna buy her or something".

"You would sell your own daughter?"Shadow asked,shocked.

"Don't care.Girls aren't good for anything except for having children or being children.Guys are the fighters and ones who are most useful"Rose sneered.

"I wouldn't be to sure of that"Rouge spoke,her blue eyes all knowing.Shadow looked at Amy,her small eyes closed with fear,and trying to bury herself in his quills as much as possible.

"And what if I did want to buy your daughter?Not to really but her,but to buy her freedom from your ruthless grip,how much would that be?"his eyes narrowed into a challenge.Amy looked up,and Rouge just plain looked at him.

"Why would you want to buy her for her freedom?Are you saying I'm not a good parent?"Rose marched into Shadow's face.

"I believe you've answered that all on your own"Shadow growled.Rouge stood in front of them,taking Amy in the process.While they bickered Rouge slowly lowered her lips to Amy's ears.

"Little Amelia,start as soon as possible,lift heavy objects at this age,and you will be stronger than your father.I promise to viist you every night and be a mother to you...since I know your real mother is gone".

"How did you...?"Amy looked up and saw the sorcery in Rouge's eyes.Amy nodded and was put down.She went inside the house before returning to a window to watch them.Shadow stopped yelling at Rose,but Rose didn't.Ignoring him completely Shadow looked toward the windo and smiled.

"When you hit teen years,be prepared to leave,I'll come and get you out of this hellhole.Rouge has told me something will change you into a fighting warrior,I'm not sure what it is".They hadn't been wrong,Shadow came back when she was 13,and Sonic had already entered her life.

End flashback

Sonic had gotten bored quickly,walking was boring,running was the way.But since no one but Shadow would be able to keep up with him,it was kind of bad.He used his tongue to click against his teeth,annoyingly.Watching Shadow flinch seemed to be his only entertainment,so he kept doing it.Only until Shadow turned around,reached inside his mouth and pulled on his tongue,threatning to cut it out unless he stopped.After agreeing,Sonic couldn't help but laugh.He soon stopped as Amy put her hand over his mouth.She motioned him to be quiet and everyone came to a halt.She clicked her teeth in a demmanding motion and Espio came out.She signalled him to go and check it out,and just like that he disappeared into the scenery.He came back a few moment later and whispered archers were in the trees ahead as well.Shadow snapped for Tikal to come closer.He whispered something in her ear,then pointed to the tree's ahead.She nodded and became silent.Her eyes glowed a mysterious white before little glowing balls of magice erupted from her,and then became rolling spikes of death,flying into the trees.Archer's feel silently,not one had the chance to report ambush.Shadow smiled and patted Tikal on the back,the magic balls came back before turning blue then turning back into chao's.They disappeared with a pop.

"Sonic...stay close to me"Shadow said quietly,Sonic nodded,and before he knew it Shadow was taking off.Sonic snapped out of daze then ran next to him,going over 3000 mph.The rest of the army stealthly made their way in,killing off guards in the process.Sonic and Shadow ran into the throne room,all guards seemed to be spooked by how fast they got there.Her royal highness was sitting on her throne and screamed with fright.She wasn't to bad looking either,though she was kind of a wimp.One Sonic could picture if you held to tight she'd cry or yelled at for something she'd cry.Not really his type but certianly eye candy as other guys would call it.

"You!"she pointed at Shadow,trying to climb her throne to the highest she could,there was no weapon for her in here.Shadow bowed deeply before a sinister smile tugged at his lips.

"Hello Princess.Ready to go?And tell your guards not to worry,there is plenty of protection for you just waiting outside.Sonic...go retrieve her,I'll take care of these idiots"Shadow instructed,as he brought out his blades and his quills stood on end.Sonic dashed for her,just like he figured,not a fighter,just a screamer.

"PUT ME DOWN!PUT ME DOWN!I SAID PUT ME DOWN BLUE ONE!"Sally kicked and bucked as he held fast.He laughed evilly.

"And why should I listen to you?"Sonic asked darkly.He whistled signalling to Shadow that he got her.Shadow complied and said he'd meet Sonic outside.When he came out,Tikal lead Shadow's half of the army into the forest,for fleeing chipmonks.Amy commanded Espio did the same.Sonic ripped the hem of his cloak and tied it around Sally's mouth to keep her quiet.

"You really think that'll shut her up?"Amy asked,readying her mallet as some warriors of Acorn palace actually had the guts to come at her.

"Got any better plans?"Sonic asked,trying to tie her down.Amy looked up and smashed her fist into Sally's jaw at an angle.Sally fell unconsious within seconds.Amy smiled at him.

"Yeah,that was my plan".

Sonic put Sally against a tree and readied his sword.All he had to do was let his instincts take over.But a giant explosion kinda distracted him,it had come from the throne room.Sonic's eyes widend,Shadow was in there.Oh crap,now he was short a General and Rouge was going to kill him.But just then Shadow appeared right in front of him,transported in front of him to be exact.Sonic jumped backwards.

"What?You look like you've just seen a ghost"Shadow smoothed back his quills.He told Amy to leave,they should anyway.This was a pointless battle,something Shadow liked to avoid.

Once back in the empire,Sonic found it had grown in size,as though all three empires had clashed together.There were rooms that hadn't existed before.He opened a heavy laiden door,to find a fox working with chemicals,who didn't appreciate the disturbance.

"Sorry!"Sonic yelled as he shut the door,there was no need to throw sharp objects at him for him to get out.He passed by another room and saw Shadow locking up an unconsious Sally.

"Watch out for her tricks Sonic,when you come to bring food to her.She's got a way with words,like a con artist.Everyone else already knows,so I'm just telling you"he nodded once then went on his way.A nod that said something but not quiet sure what,it just made sense to do it.Sonic had also found that two other thrones were lined up next to his,both different from the next yet similar.Amy was sitting in her own,which looked brutal,yet kind of girly at the same time.She looked bored so Sonic sat in his own throne,which was the center.After all,he was the one mainly in charge,which might take some getting used to.She looked up and smiled sweetly.

"Where's Rouge's room?I haven't seen her in a long time,and I do miss her so.She...she kind of acted like a mom to me,and now I guess she'll act like a sister,but who cares,family is a nice thing".Sonic raised an eyebrow,was that supposed to make sense?Probably not,he got up and showed her to Rouge's room.He knocked twice before entering.Like usual,no light.

"Rouge,where ever you are come here,someone wants to see you".Blue eyes opened in front of him,he'd grown used to people just appearing like that.A few candles flickered to life.Her arms folded neatly against her chest.Amy walked in,a bright smile on her face.Rouge was taken aback before smiling to.

"My...you've grown so much Amy.Grown stonrger to,I'm so very happy to see you.Teach that father of your's a lesson?"Rouge asked hugging her.Amy smiled,feeling little again.Sonic had no clue what was going on,or what they were talking about so he left.Just what was so hard about telling him their past?Shrugging he decided to mess with the little alchemist fox boy.

A/N:One review please,and HOW COULD YOU PEOPLE NOT KNOW ABOUT THE GAME?ITS COMING OUT NOV 15!You get to choose this time to be evil or good,and instead of the Sonic battle 2 thing,you don't have to be a hero in the end.got to google,put in Shadow the hedgehog game trailers,and use the 4 result.Got past the picture to the little boxes,it'll say offical trailer 3,watch it TRUST ME!IT KICKS ASS!


	7. A little romance on the side

Our Pasts entwine,and is different from out future7

A/N:Just had to say this early before anybody gets any ideas.The ONLY couples I support completely and fully is Sonic/Amy Knuckles/Tikal

Rouge/Shadow and even perhaps Tails /Cream. I HATE Sally with a firey passion,Mina mongoose can kiss my ass,And I'm soooooo looking forward to Shadow's game and come April,Twilight Princess.Anyway,on with the show.

"You know...you should get used to people coming down here and messing with you"Sonic taunted Tails as he dodged a daggar.Tails growled,his fur standing on end.A white hand reached in and grabbed Sonic,forcing him out of the room.Rouge punched Sonic hard,causeing him to spit up blood.

"Would you leave him alone!The boy's trying to work"she poked her head through the door and whispered an apology.Tails grumbled but said it was nothing,but he then smiled.

"You know...tell him to do it more often,feels like I have an older brother"Tails smiled.Sonic smiled back at him,telling him he'd gladly do it.Rouge sighed and left,leaving the two to brotherly bond,or in this case,fight/play.She walked down the hall,going back to her room,meeting a pair of crimson eyes.She knew what was coming next even before his lips consumed her own.

Amy shouldered her mallet and decided for a little walk.She came across the dungeon,a dark and twisted place,yet it felt just like home.Chains sprouted from the walls,blood sprayed against the stone walls.And growing from one of those chains was Sally Acorn.She was awake now,a smug expression,morphed with an annoyed expression.Amy entered the place and closed the door behind her.Placing her mallet at the door she moved to her knees once she felt she was distant enough,but also close enough.

"Awake already?Damn,I was hoping you'd still be sleeping.If you'd like,I could put you in a coma"Amy said coldly.

"Oh,give me a break,do you think I want to be here?"Sally scoffed.

"No,and I don't care".

"Although...that blue one sure makes time fly by a bit faster than usual".

"What are you getting at?"Amy's eyes narrowed.

"Oh please,you like him...I can see it in your eyes".

"Can you also see the future cause your about to get your skull cracked in half".Sally smirked,liking the fact that she was hitting a nerve.She yawned,leaning back against the wall.

"He seemed to be intrested in me you know?I wonder if he like's me.I mean,he's much more intrested in me than in you".

"You need to shut up,unless you want to end your life now"Amy growled darkly.Sally stuck her tongue out.Amy took hold of her spare blade,used only in close distances,and held it to Sally's throat.

"I don't do the whole,threaten you with this until you start talking or stop talking.I go torture all the way sweety,and unless you want to loose that tongue,I suggest you keep it behind your fat mouth where it belongs"a quick slash at Sally's arm told her Amy wasn't kidding.But you know...some people are just to stupid,or have to big of an ego.

"You think I'm scared of you Commander Rose?"she said the last bit a little sarcastic.

"Trust me,your going to be"Amy's mallet soared to her hands,and she raised them high.The sound of bone crunching and Sally's scream filled the castle.Tikal,Espio,Sonic,Shadow and Rouge all came at once.Amy's hammer head was dripping with blood as Sally's hand was bent in a way that shouted 'Hey I'm broken!'

"What?I'm just trying to get some information out of our little prisoner"Amy smiled sweetly.Sally made a move to say something but her air was cut off as Amy's boot pressed against her wind pipe.She released her foot,leaving Sally to choke ,then kicked her hard in the chin.Again Sally fell unconsious.All of the gang looked at her.

"She tried to kill me,and she threatened to run this empire into the ground.Actually no,I'm lying.I swear if this girl ever disrespects me again,her head is going to be on a silver plate presented to Eggman himself.And you know I will Shadow"Amy's eyes looked completely evil as she left the room,dragging her mallet and the stench of blood.Shadow nodded,grabbed hold of Rouge without anyone seeing or knowing and slipped into the shadow's before teleporting back to her room.Sonic stared at Amy's fleeting figure and then back at the mess that was Sally.Tikal and Espio had already left,so it was just him.Sonic smiled to hiself,a wicked smile,this girl was already turning him on so easily.

Amy's eye twitched angrily.She growled to herself and her free hand clenched often.She closed her eyes momentarily,then re opened.She then smiled sinisterly,that was actually quite fun.She made her way to Rouge's room,she was going to ask how long it would take for his royal highness to come get his beloved daughter.But when she opened the door she nearly jumped,Rouge's teeth were at Shadow's neck.And Shadow had a fixed expression across his eyes,a very still expression.Her large gasp made Rouge look up and drop Shadow.Shadow's fixed expression turned to normal as he rubbed his head which he was just dropped on.

"Sorry!"Amy whispered slamming the door and walking quickly down the hall.She knew there was still something between the two of them,but it was very easy to forget that Rouge was still a vampire,and it kind of shocked Amy to see Shadow looking dead.Then again,she should have noticed he was still breathing.And also to think of the possiblities that he probably purposely let her feed off him,a weak sorceress,meant a weak empire.Finding Tail's room,she knocked lightly.She peaked her head through the door.

"Miles?...you awake?"

"Yeah,need something?"Tails smiled,looking up at her.

"Umm...no,not really.Just wanted to come check up on you"she smiled and closed the door.She walked down the hall,leaving her mallet in her room.Walking to the balcony that hung off the edge of her room,she looked into the night sky.She breathed deeply and sighed,what she wouldn't give to just rub her postion in those little boy's faces that threw rocks at her and taunted her that she'd better be prepared to become a woman when they got back from fighting.Her fists clenched,her nails digging into her palms.The cresents in her hand reminded her of Espio's nija throwing stars that he threw at her on their first meeting,quite funny,but she didn't feel like revisiting that memory tonight.A light knock came from the door,causing Amy to look up.

"Enter"she spoke seriously.Sonic opened the door and stepped in.Amy smiled at him,causing a small smile to reflect him.

"Good thinking out there today.You've been in those situations before?Or just good instincts like you mentioned earlier?"

"A bit of both actually"Sonic shrugged.He came and stood next to her,his cloak blowing to the side in the wind.

"Well,its always good to have those with you.Your not to bad,though you might need a bit of training to become as good as Shadow or I"she smiled,but when she looked to the side to look at him,he was looking at her!Her smile turned into a nervous smile.

"Umm...Sonic?Why are you looking at me like that?...Sonic?" at that moment Amy realized that Sonic's other arm was on the other side of her.She looked to see his hand creep closer to her own,distracting her.When she turned to look at him,she noticed he got closer because,she ended up kissing him.But you know...you here about things,and how your supposed to react,but nothing could prepare for the shock that overtook her.Rouge had told her many times when she was very little,but you think things differently.Her hands let go of the railing to grab the nape of his neck,his tongue puching against her own,and this was the only time Amelia Rose ever surrendered.Another knock at the door made Sonic growl deeply.Whoever it was,had very bad timing indeed.He hid behind the dark drapes that was near the entrance to the balcony,someone seeing the two of them could spread word.Amy opened the door,but she had messed up her hair a bit to make it look as though she had been sleeping.Espio bowed in apology as she snapped at him.

"Well!What is it!"

"Amelia...I'm afraid we have...company"Amy could see that when Espio bowed,Shadow was standing behind him,swords at the ready.

"Ok,I'll find Sonic and tell him"she answered and shut the door before either of them could protest.When Amy turned around Rouge was standing there,holding Amy's mallet.She had put a spell on it,then handed it to Amy.

"Come on out Sonic...we've got a battle coming up"Rouge said,reaching behind the curtains,dragging Sonic out.

"And don't worry...I won't tell anyone,now go!"

A/N:One review please,and hey Entoxica (I think thats it,sry if its wrong) I put up the link to the tikal I would use.What do you think of that one?(must look at the author's response to your review.Anyway,I g2g,trying to update more and more but good things can't be rushed,especially if I wan to keep my grades up.Review please,3 faster update (even if its by the same person,oh yeah,I'm cool like that) Also,question,What do you think of me as an author?

P.S. I am so a bunch of those things of my name characterized,neat?nah,nerdy?loser maybe,but everything else yeah.


	8. A sick feeling

Our Pasts entwine,and is different from out future

"Company eh?Like...whose company?"Sonic asked Shadow.Shadow seemed very silent,then laughed.

"Seems the chipmonks want their royal whore back in a hurry"the slits in his eyes narrowing to see far distances.

"Yes...for once,their early"Amy said coming up behind them.The three of them were at the door of the empire,but it was only them.They had all decided they needed a challenge,and well,beggars can't be choosers.Amy breathed in deeply,her mallet shouldered.Shadow was halfway crouched,amrs behind his back ready to pull out his sabers from their sheaths.Sonic already had his sword out,its tip sticking into the ground.He was leaning on it,showing the upcoming chipmonks with good eyesight,that he was already bored of them.

"So,exactly how long is it going to take for them to get over here?"Sonic asked,his tongue encircling his right fang.Something he always did that annoyed Sonya...to death.He stopped,somethings were just to real to joke about.

"Why don't we go at them?"he yawned.

"No".Both Shadow and Amy said this.

"If you charge at them,then you prove you are just wasteing your energy"Shadow replied.

"And,your also showing that your not worthy or war because no smart soldier will rush into death.Every good warrior must have patience to win"Amy added,putting her mallet at her feet,and getting to her knees to conserve this energy they spoke of.Sonic shrugged and did the same.

"So then we wait till they stand in front of us,or am I wrong there to".

"Yes,you are.Never let an amry get to close to your empire,for they could get inside the fortress and all cause is lost.A decent distance away the easiest way to live and to defend your empire if it were ever a single handed battle...See Sonic,your learning"Shadow smirked,one of his eyebrows going higher than the other,giving him the look of a friend,and a traitor,which made Sonic kind of nervous.

"Hey...I have an idea.Wait first,and threaten the death of their princess unless they meet our demands,they have to,the king is there.Meet them out halfway and order that propostion,if they disagree,we can kill her on the spot and get rid of them to"Sonic's eyebrows arched in asking them what they thought.

"Where's the fun in that?"Shadow tilted his head to the side.

"I can see the fun in that"Amy said with a sinister smile at the little daydream of killing off Sally.

"Actually I have a better idea"Rouge said from the shadows of the empire.Stepping out,she was holding her lovely spellbook.

"I'm listening"all three said at the same time.

"Kill the army,leave the king defenseless,for now.Bring out his beloved daughter,then make the propostition.If he declines,kill her first then him.But,since you left him defenseless,he won't feel so high and mighty facing the three of you alone.Its a stupid move for him,and an easy checkmate for you.You just have to have it planned out well.He's lieable to agree,once he's told his armies not to follow Eggman anymore,his spare armies mind you,kill him".

Deciding,Rouge's plan was most logical and most fun at that,they decided to go with it.Sonic had been counting down the distance until he could strike them down,something he really wanted to do.Her sighed impatiently.

"You sound ancy"Shadow smiled,his little jerk smile,something he couldn't help.After all he was created by those who caused mass suffering.So he had a very small side that was somewhat of a jerk.

"Ready?"Amy asked,both boys looked up.She was on her feet,mallet at the ready.Shadow and Sonic stood completely up,blades ready to strike.They moved their feet in a position in a ready to run stance.

"GO!"they all took off.The chipmonks charged as well,their own weapons at the ready.Slowing down to a walk,Shadow,Sonic,and Amy made their way to there.

"Well well...hello your royal highness"Sonic bowed,"And how are you doing this fine day?I can't imagine why your here though".

"You bastards have my daughter!"King Acorn shouted.

"Daughter...daughter...you daughter...doesn't ring a bell"Amy said catching on to Sonic's little game of aggrivation.Piss off the king,he won't think straight and therefore his army will be helpless.

"Don't toy with me boy!I will shred you to bits!Give me back Sally!"

"OH! Sally's your daughter?My apologies sir,I figured she was a cheap whore who would make the fighter's in my empire enjoy their time"Sonic smirked.King Acorn's bottom lip started to tremble with insanity.

"My daughter is not a slut!"

"Could've fooled me"Shadow shrugged.

"And whats that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that your daughter awhile ago tried to sleep with me to get out of custody,and frankly,she's not my type.So,you could've fooled me"Shadow blinked.He remembered it,he nearly threw up his organs on the spot,screaming at her that there was only one woman for him.King Acorn took something out in his hand,and blew it at their face.It was some sort of blue powder.

"A compliment for Eggman"he said.Sonic and Amy held their breath but then looked at him like,'wow,your very stupid'.Shadow merely coughed once and then looked at him.

"Riiiiiiiiiiight,can we reduce the size?"he asked turning to Sonic and Amy who smiled an nodded.Sprinting fast,and swinging weapons,blood splattered everywhere.The heads of warriors fell to the ground along with dismembered limbs.

After only about fifteen minutes,only the King remained.

"I have a proposition for you your highness.Stop serving Eggman...and you'll live,its your choice"Sonic crossed his arms.King Acorn looked into his eyes,then turned his chin up.

"I think not".

"Then Amy have fun"Sonic replied waving his hand.Sally appeared out of no where into Amy's clutches,and Amy's sinister smile was not comforting to King Acorn.He raised up her sithe and put the blade to Sally's throat.

"You have till the count of three to reconsider.One...two...three".Still Acorn said nothing but simply stared at Sonic for mercy.Sonic sneered before adding...

"I don't do the whole mercy thing".

"Alright!I'll do it"His highness said,bowing his head.

"Excellent,if you try to ambush us,you won't get far if you really love your daughter.Now,break the contract with Eggman,and have a nice day"Sonic turned around and left,Shadow and a very disappointed Amy dragging Sally following him.

"So...any luck?"Shadow asked Tails as they walked down the empty halls.

"Nearly...why do you want this so bad?"

"Because being immortal isn't all its cracked up to be"he sighed.Tails nodded and headed back to his room,shutting the door behind him and Shadow was left alone to walk down the corrider.Rouge was standing by his door,she looked up at him as he neared,making him stop dead in his tracks.

"How'd everything go?"

"Exactly as you said it would.But why suggest things if you already know the result?"

"Because I can't always look into everyone's future"she sighed and wrapped her arms around the nape of his neck,hugging him.He hugged back,afraid to let her go.

"Which its weird because,I feel something bad is going to happen to you.Not death,but something that will certainly scare us.But I do not know what"she whispered,burying her head into the soft patch of white fur on his chest.

"I'm fine...I promise.I've already told Sonic and Amelia that I'd come up with some plans on how to trap the remaning army,because we both know the King isn't going to be true to his with?"

"Sure".It hadn't been long until all four of them started discussing possiblities and 'what if's' for self defense.Amy was saying something about a four wall close in,but Shadow's focus was slipping in and out.

"What do you think Shadow?"Amy asked.Shadow wasn't sure to what she was refering to,but didn't say anything.He kept closing his eyes to make the pressuring noise in his head go away.What was wrong with him,swallowing nothing but the air and spit in his mouth he tried to speak,but his mouth never opened.Breathing in deeply,he rubbed his eyes to make these pains go away.

"Sha-dow?"Amy's voice was slowing down.Shadow felt,not as though he were going to be sick,but was going to throw something up.Looking at the map she had drawn out,he tried to comprhend what she might have said.Now he could feel it,something in the back of his throat,not bile or vomit but...

When he did open his mouth he coughed up pools of dark blood.He tried to cover his mouth to stop the flow but couldn't.He could feel the other's around him get up and try to help him,but he couldn't stop.Why was all this happening.He then had a sudden flash back to the blue powder...that was probably it.Even though Amy and Sonic held their breath,they still would have inhaled some in.So why was it only affecting him?Then he remembered,Acorn looked directly at Shadow when he said 'a girft from Eggman'.He couldn't breathe,ok he took it all back.He was immortal if no one bothered him,but he could be killed.Then he could breath again,then more blood.He was beginning to feel light headed,he heard the voices of the other's slow so he couldn't make any of it out.Darkness fogged his vision and his eyes zoomed out,he soon sat in darkness.

A/N:DunDUn DUNNNNNNNN!!!!Surprise you?# reviews faster update.Well you should know that by now.


	9. All better but for a worst cause

Our Pasts entwine,and is different from out future9

Rouge used a dampen piece of cloth to place on Shadow's forhead.He seemed a tad bit gray,unusal of his black quills.

"Did anything unusual happen?"she asked Sonic and Amy.They had gotten him to his room,and layed him down,bad thing was,he was still coughing up little pools of dark blood.

"Nothing really...except,Acorn.He blew some type of blue powder saying something like it was from Eggman.Weird thing is,I noticed he looked at Shadow the entire time when he said it"Amy replied.

"Then it makes sense"Rouge hissed.

"What makes sense?Hang on,go back.I'm lost,what makes sense?"Sonic asked.

"Well,I recently found out that each heir has ruled for 100 years.King Robotnik,then his Grand daughter Queen Maria,now Eggman.Well,through the power of science,Robotnik discovered a love for creating things.Until he decided one day to be god,and create life.Maria assisted him in this...creation.The first was a prototype,ask Tails if you don't understand that.The decided the prototype was to weak,and to large.They decided to try again,resulting in the ultimate life form of this universe.One so powerful,it was immortal.It could create mass destruction,with the least amount of energy.But their greatest achievement,soon became their worse nightmare.This lifeform,was none other than Shadow.He betrayed Robotnik,learning that what he was doing was wrong,because Maria had given him a pure heart,but cruel hatred.He told Maria she didn't have to become Queen and rule like every generation,that she could live normally and not have to do these horrible crimes.She declined,and he had no choice but to leave.He learned what Robotnik had planned,and killed his creator.Maria took over,and did the same thing.He wanted to reason with her,but she was later killed from different warriors.Eggman when he came to rule,asked Shadow to be loyal to him once again,but this time Shadow declined.It only figures that Eggman would want to get back at him for that".

"Wow...what a bed time story,I'll sleep well tonight.Ok,so whats the antidote?"Sonic folded his arms.

"If I knew I would have healed him awhile ago"Rouge's eyes drifted to the floor.

"But I think I know who would"Amy's eyes narrowed.Amy and Rouge marched down toward's Sally's cell.

"WHAT IS THE ANTIDOTE?!"Rouge hissed as she entered.Sally looked up and smiled evilly.

"Whats the matter?Little Shadow with tormented past fall asleep and start being sick"Sally asked in a taunting voice.

"If you want to live,your going to tell me what the cure is"Rouge growled.Amy walked up and held up Sally's hand.

"What is the antidote?!"Rouge demmanded.When Sally didn't answer,Amy bent one of her finger's back until it snapped.Sally howled in pain,her eyes starting to water.

"We can do this all day if we must"Amy said coldly.

"No we can't"Rouge answered.She walked up to Amy and pulled her to her feet.After completely standing up,Sally looked up at Rouge,whose canines were growing at an alarming rate.

"You have 3 seconds to tell me what the cure is".

"You wouldn't"Sally protested.

"Don't ever tell me what I would and wouldn't do"she hissed.Her teeth sunk into Sally's shoulder,hard.The crunching of bone filled their ears as Rouge drained blood from Sally.She let go and let Sally stumble,her body feeling as though it were on fire.

"Fair trade I believe,thats as much as Shadow's lost.Tell me the cure or you'll lose the rest"Rouge scowled.She looked at Amy and nodded,since Sally had lost blood,her veins would feel as though they were on fire,so it really hurt when Amy snapped her wrist.

"Eggman has the cure!"Sally cried out.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"Amy asked.

"Yes,I'm going to help Shadow.You and Sonic should be able to portect the empire for anything.I'll only be a day or two"Rouge replied,sheathing a sinister looking sword.

"I don't know about this.What if Sally's lying?"Amy folded her arms.

"Then kill her.I really don't care"she replied placing a hooded cloak around her frame.The sun was not her friend,and she'd avoid it if she could.But her sorcery kept her from being like the others and burning as though she were being held to a flame.Getting to the palace though was going to be fun.

"I should be back in a total of two days,tell Sonic to keep SHadow safe or his head will be mine.I have an idea how you should torture Sally.Infact I'll start before I leave,this way you can all the fun you want.Besides I could use a snack"Rouge's canines grew to long lengths.She walked up to Sally and drove her fangs deep into her throat,giving Sally no mind tricks,no soothing feeling as ones usually did to keep them from screaming.She let go after a few minutes.

"Her body should feel like its on fire from the lack of blood...no here's the ultimate way to have fun..."Rouge gave Amy the plan and set out on her two day journey.Amy smiled remembering the plan.

"Lets start shall we?",she walked up to her,her index and middle finger pressed together"Roses are red"crack,she pressed down on one her ribs,breaking it.Sally cried out in agony,"Violets are blue"crack..."Sugar is sweet"...crack..."And Sonic's not for you...your going to die...boo hoo"crack,crack ,crack, crack,CRACK!Sally shuddered and tears rolled down her face.Amy's finger's moved to the chest cavity,the very center,a certian place would kill her,while another would cause breathing problems.She went breathing problems,and Sally began to wheeze,trying to get air into all of her system.Amy picked up a pale of water,its size decent before shoving Sally's face down in it,breathing was hard,her body felt on fire,and she was now being drowned,Rouge was right,this is alot better of a choice.Sally's arms tried to get her free,but Amy had a strong grip,and was not going to let go.After a limited amount of time her attacks became weaker,and Amy pulled her head up.She snapped and her hammer appeared in her hands like a faithful companion.

"I said you would die by my Hammer!"she raised it high before bringing it down force blow to Sally's head.Sally hit the wall hard,but she had died before she even hit it.Her head came into contact first and a hole burst,splattering bits of bone brain and blood.

Rouge tightened her cloak and moved stealthily among the trees.She had managed good timing and was nearly there.I know what many of you are thinking.Since Rouge is a sorceress,couldn't she automatically appear there?Rouge knew better the shields of light that protected Eggman's empire from apparating vampire sorceresses,but she could easily just walk there.She chose not to fly,wanting to keep the low down,besides,she didn't other vampires on her tail calling for her blood for doing what she did.She had set a spell that holy water blessed by a priest or priestess would burn the skin of other vampires,and would forever work,a spell never to be broken.By dawn she walked passed the shields and entered the door easily.No guards at this hour because of the shields.She moved her white locks away from her face.She began to try and find the King,and avoid the scorcerer.Easier than expected.

"Ah Rouge...I was waiting for you to show up.I'm guessing you would like the antidote"he smiled slyly.

"Don't toy with me Eggman,give me it"she held out her hand,her canines threateningly sharp.

"Since you now have an Alchemist living in the empire,I'm sure you understand the laws of equivalent exchange"he leaned against the bottom of his palm.

"Yes...and what am I to give up".

"Awe,how sweet,you care so much for Shadow,you'd do the very worst to happen to you"he snapped and two guards grabbed her,their grip strong.

"Although they are nothing compared to Shadow,I'm trying"he snapped again and both guards took hold of Rouge's wings.

"Four days,thats how long he'll last.Its been one,and you think it'll take you 2 days to get back eh?"both guards pulled and snapped the bones of Rouge's wings,and her bat screetch echoed throughout the chamber.So much pain,so very much pain.

"Lets see how fast you can get to him"he held up a bottle next to her mouth and it glowed amazingly.Black smoke began to pour out of her mouth and into the bottle,until it filled and no more spilled from her.

"Lets see how fast you can make it back to him with broken wings and no power,here's your antidote"he shoved the bottle with golden liquid in her hands and the guards threw her out.She clenched her teeth in pain,and worse,she felt completely drained and was now to rely on her instincts as a vampire now.And he did this on purpose,without her sorcerey,she was going to fry like all the other's.She rushed into the protection of the trees and leaned against a tree,trying to catch her breath.She couldn't fix her wings on her own,and now is when she'd fly.She picked up her head,she heard voices and felt the aura of vampires,three of them.They crossed the clearing and stopped.

"Well well boys,look who it is.Almight Rouge de' Bat.Such an honor"the leader who was a lion bowed sarcasticly,"You seem weak...would you like some help?"his canines grew long.Rouge moved away from the tree and backed away from them.She tried to unsheath her sword,but one of his minions who was a wolf,removed it in a quick flash.His teeth then sunk into her wrist.She was about to hit him but the other minion who was a small bear bit into the other one.The lion leader came up behind her and sunk his own teeth into her throat.No no no not good!They weaken her now she has no chance making it back at all in time.The sun was now peaking through the trees and hit one of the minions who let go howling.The other two let go and ran for it as Rouge dropped onto the floor.She could blood still flowing from her as she covered herself with her cloak.She really did have no power,she couldn't transport herself home,regenerate the blood she had lost,she was useless.

The sun had gone down after mnay hours of just sitting there,and her blood was thin now but she could walk.Though her body protested,she ran like hell itself was behind her and reaching for her.

"Its been three days"Amy said worridly as the sun began to rise on the third morning,"She should have been here by last night".Shadow coughed more blood by the hour,becoming grayer,and Amy patted the cloth against his head.

"You think something might have happened?"Sonic asked,watching the sun rise.Her worried look only confirmed her answer.A sudden large bang sounded at the door,and Sonic rushed downstairs,sword at the ready.But instead a very different looking Rouge was there.She was breathing hard and her wings were broken,her eyes were slightly red with bloodlust,but she held up a bottle to him.He caught her just before she collapsed on the spot.He carried her upstairs and brought her to Shadow's room.Amy stopped with the wet cloth and rushed immediately to Rouge's side.Sonic yanked open the top of the bottle and pour the contents in Shadow's mouth before covering his mouth and nose,making him swallow.Like magic,his color returned to him and his eyes sprang open.He placed his hand to his head and shook it slightly.He looked up to see Amy huddled over something and using the same cloth she had on him.She then put it down and lifted it up,or rather,her up bridal style.Shadow's mouth went dry as very tired looking Rouge hung limply in Amy's arms.He saw attack marks on her wrists and neck,along with broken wings.

"I'm putting her to bed,she needs it,that and food.I figure she was attacked".

"Why didn't she just transport here?"Sonic asked helping Amy,but Amy didn't need his help.

"She was probably attacked within the shield and afterwords was to weak to transport.Doesn't matter,she should rest"Amy left,still carrying Rouge.Sonic looked back at Shadow who was about to get up but Sonic pushed him back down.

"You should rest to,without losing blood".

"I'm fine Sonic,that antidote healed me completely.And...you shouldn't leave Amy by herself...Rouge might hurt her without realizing that".Not questioning why or how he figured that,Sonic left.

After a few nights of rest and plenty of food,Rouge was better and taking her seat in the throne room.The three of them were discussing war tactics as though nothing had happened and nothing had changed.Sonic looked up at Rouge.

"Hey,check to see how we should attack".Rouge choked on her air before looking at him like he was crazy,they couldn't sense it?

"I...I can't"she answered.Sonic looked taken back.

"But you've had plenty of rest,there is no excuse you could give me to not do it".

'Want to bet?'she thought,"Sonic I can't...sorry".

"Bull.Rouge,you have to.We don't know when these guys could attack,and it would be very useful for you to check,not that hard".

"Sonic...guys...I can't".

"Rouge...".

"DAMN IT SONIC I CAN'T!I CAN'T DO SORCEREY ANY MORE!I said I couldn't...and I can't...my power's gone...its what I lost to get the antidote".All three of them had shocked expressions.Another loud knock and warrior cries.

"Besides,I think they're here".

A/N:Please review,PLEASE!I spent along time on this chapter.


	10. Against all odds

Our Pasts entwine,and is different from out future10

Everyone brought their weapons to the ready as the doors slammed open wide.But instead of a chipmonk army,there stood Tikal with a series of enchidna's.A few raised eyebrows and moments of silence later,Tikal spoke.

"Reinforcements...heh...sorry,guess I should have said something awhile back.These are my people,those who are actually still loyal to me,and not Eggman.And the whole cheer from outside...yeah,don't ask"she gave a sort of nervous smile.

"Well alrighty then"Sonic answered a bit confusedly,sheathing his sword.Shadow said nothing as Amy waved and Rouge shrugged.Tikal smiled at her General,who showed no emotion back,and her smile disappeared.Shadow didn't trust enchidna's easily,and it had taken her a long time to win her trust,which she certianly valued in battle,cause he saved her butt a bunch of times.An enchidna holding a staff,like a guardian spoke into Tikal's ear and she blushed deeply.

"Right...this is Knuckles...my fiance'..."she turned very dark.Amy laughed lightly saying congrats,and Sonic was walking around asking the enchidna's questions of bravery.Rouge had retreated,not wanting anything to do with this.Shadow decided to follow the idea and head up stairs.

"So...how long do you think Eggman can contain you power"he asked the ceiling as blue eyes erupted from the darkness.Rouge landed next to him.

"I do not know.But he shouldn't be able to contain it long before it goes haywire".

"Any chance of perhaps retrieving it?"

"Shadow I dare not go back that way without my magic,even if I can fly.My instincts wouldn't be enough to fight those in the forest who would join forces"Rouge shuddered.Shadow no longer felt the urge to push her against the wall and kiss her like crazy...it was as though a spell had been lifted.Odd...was it not?And it lead him to wonder if it was the postition they were in and it was serious matter...or had their love been fraud?

"Something the matter?"her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Its nothing...just thinking of something"he turned to her smiling.She smiled back,but not convincingly,as though she didn't buy that excuse.

"...ummm look...I know this is going to sound crazy but uh...heh...when we met and I was supposed to kill you and stuff...well that back fired but umm...did you ever place a hex on me?"he asked casually,as though he were telling a joke.

"No...to this day I have never placed anything on you...except me of course,but magic wise...no".Hesitation...not a good sign.

"Well,how is it going?"Eggman asked his sorcerer.The boy bat held up the bottle of black smokey liquid,chanting.

"Shhh...one must be quiet".

"I'm only asking if they hate each other yet"Eggman snapped.

"Suspcion,and hesitation is all I can do right now.Hatred comes slowly yet swiftly.It may take a bit of time"the bat answered.

"Why would it take time!Didn't she hex him when they were younger!"

"You've been listening to the rumors of jealous types...no Eggman...their love runs deep,but they are both known for their hatred.So as I've said,this may take some time".Eggman stomped away muttering curses at Shadow for not dying,at Sonic for being there,and just plain not being at full power.

After everyone got settled,topics began to pick up again.

"Amelia?"Tails called out.She came out from around the corner.

"Yea?"

"Have you seen lord Sonic?I have a new weapon for him".

"No...I think he's busy,but I'll give him that when I find him if you would like so that you may continue your research".

"Ah...alright,thank you"Tails handed her a new blade with a sinister edge.It had dark red lines running across from the tip to the body,kaing it look from far away blood stains.Its aura was powerful,and a few shards of emerald was in the hilt.Fine craftsmanship indeed.Amy put it in the sheath Tails had given her and set off to go find him.It wasn't long till he found her.

"Sonic...my lord..."she began to say as he wrapped his arms around her frame.

"Don't call me that...its weird"he spoke into her neck.She laughed lightly.

"I have something for you"she broke free from his grasp and pulled out his new sword.His head tilted to the side as his eyes widend with awe.

"Complimentary of Miles...he figured you could use a new blade.Nice isn't it?"she smiled as he took and weighed it in his hands.

"It is very nice...and very unexpected".

"He's like that.I guess it means your his friend now".

"Thats cool"Sonic sheathed the blade in the holster she handed him,then strapped it to his waste,"Maybe if I still use my other one,I can learn to weild to blades at once like Shadow".

"Don't quit your day job".

"Damn...just what exactly did you tell her to do?"Shadow asked Rouge,stepping over Sally's stiff broken body.

"Hey...I would have done worse had I been here"Rouge laughed.

"And now we've lost our bait for the chipmonks"Shadow crossed his arms.

"Yes...that may be but...do the chipmonks know that?No,they still think she's alive...and she had it coming".

"Rouge...you should really learn to control yourself,you can influence people very easily.And perhaps maybe you shouldn't be so quick to take action"he turned towards her.

"Your giving that kind of advice to me?When's the last time I killed anyone?A very long time,and you of all people who is going into war head on,dares to give me that type of information?Unbelieveable"she rolled her eyes.

"Then start believing"Shadow replied walking out.

"S...Shadow?"she called after him biting her lower lip.Her ears went down as though she had just been yelled at,and her eyes drifted to the floor.She silently walked into the hall,where he should have been but was not.She then noticed her lower lips was now bleeding,maybe she bit it to hard.

"So...do you like it here?"Knuckles asked,walking around with Tikal.

"Yes...its not quite like my other empire,nor my real home but...I like it.Gives me a sense of freedom"she smiled.

"Really?Gives me a sense of fright".

"It takes awhile to get past all of that"Tikal laughed.Shadow came around the corner and stopped completely.

"Oh...General...umm...do we have any idea...how to get Miss Rouge's power back?"Tikal asked lightly.Shadow just stared at her for the moment then his eyes drifted to Knuckles before going back to her.

"Nothing so far.Enjoy your stay...Knulex was it?"

"Knuckles"Knuckles corrected.

"Yes,Knuckles,well I must be going"he nodded in their direction and went on his way.

"What a strange fellow"Knuckles said and got jabbed in the arm by Tikal,"What!"

"I would hold your tongue when speaking about leaders".

"I just said he was strange"Knuckles rubbed his arm.

"Just because you do not understand something or someone,it is no reason to call them or it strange"Sonic said from his seat in the corner,makeing them both jump.He got up and bowed slightly,then disappeared into a hallway.

"Ok...lets just say,I don't understand anything in this place"Knuckles sighed.

Rouge passed Sonic without his knowledge,for she was walking upon the ceiling.She walked to Shadow's room,hoping to find him in there.Lucky her,he was.But his eyes were closed as he lay on his bed,one arm lifted and place on his forhead.Rouge quietly got down,knowing perfectly well,he wasn't asleep,but acting.She sat next to him,to anyone else,he would appear asleep,the perfectly timed breathing and the very still eyelids.She picked up her hand and used it to move one of his quills behind his head,but didn't get to far as he snatched her wrist.

"Its just me"she said reassuringly.

"I know"he answered,not opening his eyes.She blinked as he released her,and she didn't try to touch him again.She moved in to give him a small kiss on the lips,but he turned at last minute so she got his cheek.

"Rouge I'm tired...please not now"he said softly.

"Yea...sorry.Sleep well"she whispered before getting up.Oh she could certianly feel the river behind her eyelids.She got out of his room as soon as she could,closed the door quietly and burst into silent tears,sliding down to the floor.One hand clutched her chest.

"Why does my heart hurt so much?"she asked herself quietly through the tears.She got up and walked to the entrance of the empire.

"Going somehwere?"Amy asked,her face full of concern.

"Going for a small walk"Rouge smiled back.

"Do you want me to..."

"No.I'm fin going on my own.I'll be back in a bit".After reaching the trees,Rouge leaned against a tree and let herself cry.Why was he acting this way?She didn't understand.After so many years,why was he acting so repulsive?

"Whats the matter little bat girl?" Rouge stopped and looked around.Eggman came out from no where and offered her a silk cloth to dry her tears on.

"What do you want!"she snapped at him,rejecting his offer.

"My dear,your crying is so very loud and sorrowful...I could hear it from my empire.Let me guess,something with Shadow again?"

"Just leave me alone"she sniffed.

"Aha,it is him.Well being related to Shadow's creator,I know how he thinks.And perhaps because your not as powerful anymore,he probably figures your worthless and doesn't need you anymore.Your used up my dear,he's got what he needed out of you and all you could do is beg on your knees for him not to leave you.Shadow is all about power my dear...thats why he's acting like he is".Rouge looked up at him.

"How do I know your speaking the truth?"

"You don't my dear,but wouldn't what I've said fit in perfectly with what's going on?"Eggman folded his arms.

"I suppose it would".

"You see,if I gave you your power back now,he would probably try to convince you he still loves you,because you'll have power.So here,I will give you your power but you must do one thing for me".

"And what would that be?"

"My dear girl,get revenge and bring him to me".She held out her hand for the bottle which her power was held in,and he gave it to her,wishing her luck.After she was out of ear shot and on her way back,Eggman's sorcerer came out from the trees.

"What now my lord?"the bat asked.

"Lift the spell for hatred,let Shadow really tell her his real feelings again,only this time she won't believe it.I couldn't ask for anything sweeter"Eggman chuckled.The bat sighed.

"Unless she somehow still trusts him and his words ring a sense of truth".

"Yes but,Shadow never stopped to think that there is no such thing as a love spell in this world".

Rouge smashed the bottled and black smoke engulfed her,a rich powerful feeling of wisdom,destruction,hatred,love and other emotions swallowed her as well.She breathed in deeply and her eyes flashed a deep purple,then turned their normal icey blue.She opened the door with a large creak,lets just see if Eggman was being truthful.She flew up the stairs,saving time and made her way back to Shadow's room.She opened the door silently,her claws extended.

"Shadow?"she asked sweetly.A figure sat up and stretched,then two crimson eyes looked at her.She walked up to him and sat next to him like before.

"Do you love me?"she asked,her eyes showing no emotion.

"Yes...why would you ask that?"his reply was much like the speaking tone he had used earlier.Rouge was a bit taken back,Eggman was wrong?No,that wasn't surprising,but what he had said made so much sense.She put her claws back to normal,and stared at him.

"What?"he raised an eyebrow.She didn't say anything,but still stared at him.

"Be quiet for a moment"she finally spoke and put her ear really close to his heart.It was beating differently,she now noticed that.It wasn't its usual beat,she had tuned it out earlier because it would have made her hungry,but she could clearly tell the difference.She felt the muscles move as Shadow tilted his head in confusion.

"Someone's tampering with you"she whispered looking at him.

"Ok...how do we know that?"

"Say you love me".

"You know I do"he answered getting annoyed.Rouge pointed at him.

"See,right there.You can't say it can you?Its in your heartbeat,meaning...Eggman wanted me to come up here and drag you down there...but their spell didn't wear off yet.Hmmm...I wonder if he knows that".

"So you have your power back do you?"he asked,moving his quills along his back,then a large crack sound filled the room.Shadow froze for a moment then let out a very low breath.

"You know,the least they could do is remove the spell without giving me a headache"Shadow grasped his head.

"Your alright then?"Rouge asked,her hand covering his own.

"You tell me"Shadow grasped her hand and placed it on his heart.Rouge used the same technique and listened,the soft 'thump-thump-thump' was comforting and she nodded.

"Well your heart says your back to normal but I don't know..."she started to say but was brought into a rough embrace and Shadow's lips sealed over her own.They stayed like that for a few moments before he slowly let her go.

"Yeah...thats you"she answered breathily.Shadow smiled then nuzzled her neck.

'Though I can't help but think if you really do love me' she thought to herself.

A/N:The Shadow game came out today but the stores won't have it till tomorrow.I'm so getting it!Anyway,guess I lost the love of my reviewers except for one,my dear hidgeeatgrapes...guess they are the only person who still cares for my stories.You know,its not my fault I couldn't update because of the hurricane,but would it kill people to check every so often?Sorry,in a bad mood,anyway you know the drill.One review please.


	11. Another new friend

Our Pasts entwine,and is different from out future11

Rouge was now up and pacing the room.

"He's going to know that I saw right through his plan...we've got to distract him some how"her arms folded as Shadow sighed and leaned back against the headboard of his bed.He hadn't said anything since she started diversioning a plan.He seemed quite bored and was more intrested in staring at her hips sway as she walked.

"What do you think?"her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh?Umm...yes?"

"You weren't even listening were you?"

"Umm...no not really no"he smiled.Rouge rolled her eyes and began pacing again.A soft knock sounded from the door.

"Enter"Shadow spoke up,sitting up.Tikal opened the door and bowed before closing it.

"Sir...my lady...I have a question for you"her voice was very small,as though they would not approve of something.

"Listening".

"Well...it has come to my attention that...neither of you...really get along with...my fiance'..."she answered quickly.Shadow and Rouge glanced at eachother then back at her.

"Tikal...sweetheart...you cannot rush these types of things.It takes awhile for people to get used to one another...right Shadow?"Rouge put her arm comfortingly.

"Agreed...I never really trust anyone to quickly unless they gain my respect"Shadow answered,remembering Sonic's way.Tikal smiled weakly before her eyes drifted to the floor.Shadow looked up and gave her his best managenle smile.

"We'll do our best to get to know him,ok?But there are other matters to deal with.Please be on your way...schedual something for us all to spend some time...I suppose".Tikal nodded,bowed again,then left.

"Well that sounded a bit hurtful"Rouge said,sure that Tikal was gone.

"What?"

"The way you said it...sounded really mean.I know you don't trust enchidnas,and neither do I,but she's second in command,most trusted to you.Least we could do is do something together"she answered.Shadow sighed outloud before lying back down.No,he didn't like enchidnas for one reason and one alone.Enchidnas were the species that murdered Maria...but he had to get passed that.She was offered salvation but rejected it,so he really had to turn over a new leaf.

Sonic examined his new blade carefully,admiring the shine of it.He smiled to himself as he made his way down to Tails' room to go thank him.He knocked loudly as he sheathed the blade.The door creaked open,dark blue eyes could be seen.They looked very tired,as he blinked wearily.

"Here"he thrusted a tiny crystal bottle at Sonic and closed the door.Dark crimson liquid swirled inside,a black skull rising to the surface before sinking back down.Sonic turned the bottle over in his hands.What is this stuff?

"What have you got there?"Shadow asked,walking down the hall.

"I dunno,Tails just handed it to me and said 'here' "Sonic shrugged.Shadow took a closer look at the bottle,inspecting it carefully,before snatching it out of Sonic's hands.

"He must have thought you were me,cause this is mine.Miles must be very tired to have mistaken your form for mine.Sorry for the mix up"he turned to walk away.

"Hey Shadow!What is that stuff?"

"You don't want to know"he answered back.Good thing Sonic hadn't tried to drink it,this was the very poison that would take away Shadow's immortality,but to Sonic it would have killed him instantly.Sonic stared at Shaodw's disappearing form before shrugging and turning the other way,he'd thank Tails tomorrow.He stretched his arms way above his head and groaned.Sleep was all he wanted in this late hour,but while looking out the window he wondered why Eggman was standing there.He picked up a small handheld daggar that would never see a day in combat for its short reach.He aimed carefully before chucking it.The aim was a little off because it hit the tree only centimeters from his face.He and some guy bat turned tail and ran.He continued his way to his room,closed the curtains from the balcony and then flopped down on his bed,ingoring the pain of the swords sheath digging into his gut.Why bother taking the armor off when as soon as you wake you'll put it back on?He breathed into his pillow,feeling a bit suffocated before turning his head.He didn't exspect Amy to be next to him when he opened his eyes.

"Your going to stab yourself in your sleep unless you change"she laughed.Sonic rolled his eyes then closed them.He immediately opened them though as her hands began removing his belt where his sword was attached to.

'Moving a little fast aren'ty we?' he thought to himself with a smile.But that was it,she removed the sword and layed it down upon the floor.He felt her kiss his cheek lightly and heard her say 'sleep well''.Around dawn was when he woke.He proped himself up on his elbows before glancing around the room.Something didn't feel right,he felt as though he were being watched.Looking up he saw ice blue eyes.

"Rouge?"he called out.The figure didn't answer,but nor did it move.It continued to stare at him as though he had four heads.Sonic squinted,surely with the giant ears and wings it had to be Rouge.But why wasn't she saying anything.The figure smiled,showing a row of sharp canines,vampire canines.Sonic picked up a random blade from the table that stood next to his bed,very steathily.He was sure the creature hadn't seen him do it.

"You are Sonic,are you not?"the voice was male.The bat jumped down,he was Rouge's coloring but he had the guy figure and was toned rather well.

"And just who are you?"Sonic hissed.

"I am Cryptic,and am also a sorceror.I'm here to help you".

"No thanks,already have the most powerful sorceroress in the world".

"And what good would she do you if she was plotting your down fall right now with her beloved General?"Cryptic's voice echoed.

"Rouge and Shadow?I don't think so...they seem to hate eachother every time I see them".

"Thats right every time 'you' see them.Ask his second in command,ask the Commander.Your the only one in the dark.They're all against you Sonic,they think that your a joke.Ever wonder why most of them are laughing then become quiet when your turn the corner and run into them?"

"What do you mean?"Sonic put down the blade and then completely stood up,crossing his arms.

"How would you like to have power at your very finger tips,and all it would cost is your misery.Be happy with power or sit in the dark thinking about little Sonya,who has long left you".

"How did you...?"

"Sonic,I'm a sorceror.I see all and know all.Only I actually tell those who it effects unlike your friend.Let me serve you,and over time,I just may be able to bring back your sister from the grave.I want to help the one I have forseen destroy Eggman's empire".Sonic lifted an eyebrow.

Cryptic sat in one of the rooms which was to now belong to him.He sat in a circle for sorcerory and sent a telepathic message to Eggman.

'I'm in'.

'Very good,now,make sure to turn everyone against one another'Eggman's thoughts reverted back.Cryptic nodded and shut off the channeling link.Getting up he stretched,let the games begin.If he could turn them all against one another,then they would detroy themselves and their own empires without any work from Eggman's armies.Cryptic's eyes hardend,as soon as Eggman came to full power,Cryptic was going to take him down.Take him down for what he did to him and his family.He just had to make sure Rouge never found out who he really was.How would his sister ever understand the complications of the world?He sighed,she didn't even know her little brother had survived.Which was fine by him,to be honest it was a good thing,sibling rivalry was death,literally.This much was certain though,he was glad to be in the position he was in now then to be back in his homeland,where at this time of year,he would have to kill everyone's he's every known and met,which took a very long time.Sometimes,things were pointless.

"Why do we need someone else who deals with sorcerory?"Rouge asked,positively annoyed.

"I figured you may want some help concerning some spells"Sonic replied rolling his eyes.

'So,your trying to replace me'her voice echoed in his mind.

'No,not at all'.Rouge growled and then left the scene.Sonic sighed before leaving to sit down on his throne.Shadow was sharpening his blades and Amy was reading some type of book.Tikal had come down the stairs,holding Knuckles's hand,laughing.Sonic looked up and had a deep feeling in his gut at what they were laughing at,he then looked at Cryptic who was sitting upon the ceiling,his eyes white and spacey.He must be mediating.Tikal looked up at Shadow who looked up at her.Tikal's eyes were pleading as Shadow sighed.He got up and went up to the two of them.

"Hey Knuckles,whats your weapon?"

"A staff with a spear head on top,why you ask?"

"Why don't you and I go practice for a bit,get to know eachother since your going to marry my best soldier".

"Alright,I'll go get my weapon"Knuckles smiled and left.Tikal looked up at Shadow and lightly hugged him.

"Thank you sir".

"Don't get used to this"Shadow answered smiling and returned the brief hug.Tikal nodded before continueing her way down to talk with Amy.So Knuckles wasn't to bad,but he wouldn't have landed a hit on Shadow,had Shadow not let him once or twice.

"Not to bad,guess we should practice a bit more often,alright?"

"Sure"Knuckles bowed slightly before leaving the small arena.Shadow cringed after Knuckles was clearly gone.Sighing he sheathed his blade,he had only used one.

"How bout you and I have a go at it"Cryptic emerged from the shadows.

"Where's your weapon?"Shadow asked,looking at him suspiciously.Cryptic snapped and a long blade appeared within his hands.Shadow smiled and brought out both his blades.

'This should be fun'both thoughts went across both minds.

Rouge breathed in deeply and sighed against Shadow's headboard.She only used her room to escape all contact,but Shadow's room was basically her room to.She flipped onto her side and stared at the table next to the bed.A crystal bottle was staring at her,the crimson liquid swirling dangerously.She picked it up and examined it closely.Opening the top a puff of smoke formed into a skull before sinking back into the liquid.She sniffed it then put sealed it up again.Footsteps echoed from the hall and then opened the door.Shadow had a little stream of blood running from the corner of his mouth but that was it,he had beaten Cryptic.He looked at Rouge and smiled briefly.

"Shadow..."she turned the bottle over in her hands.His smile disappeared.

"Shadow...is there something you need to tell me?"

A/N:Sorry sorry sorry!I'm so cpmpletely sorry.But that Shadow game is so very damn addicting.Umm...I'm probably gonna end up putting some spoilers in the story from the game,as to why Shadow was created,a reason Eggman didn't even know.Thats ok right?ok then.I know I got four or five reviews and I do forgive you hidgeeatgrapes.Though I am happy I got a new dedicated reviewer.Sorry,reviews please (yes I still have the nerve to say that) and please forgive me,hw is a pain and so are writer blocks.That and when I tried posting the chapter the thing was down.


	12. Everyone's against me

Our Pasts entwine,and is different from out future12

Shadow laughed nervously and walked up to her.

"Its nothing Rouge...its just a 'just incase this happens'..."he tried to take it from her,but Rouge's vampiric ablities abled her to move fast.

"And what do you expect to happen that you would need this?"

"Look...its just incase something happens to you.For I see no reason to keep going on in this world if everyone I've ever cared about is ripped away from me from the cold clammy hands of death.For you know death cannot reach me unless in certian ways.Which,no thanks,I'll die on my own then in the hands of an enemy"he shrugged.

"You fear something may happen to me?Why?"she handed him the bottle.He took it silently,she already knew the answer.Incase someone actually succeeded in killing her for power or whatever reason.

"You needn't worry about me.I'll be fine.Anyway...why is your lip bleeding?"she had just now noticed.Shadow laughed.

"Fighting our new friend.He challenged me,kind of a suspicious looking fellow".Rouge rolled her eyes and her tongue traced over his bottom lip,cleaning the blood and protecting the wound.

"I don't trust him"she spoke after her action.She folded her arms and her eyes turned their icey blue.

"Something tells me he shouldn't be trusted,and also something tells me that I should protect him from harm...strange"she shrugged it off.

"Well...tell you this,its going to be alot harder to be able to hug a certian bat from behind"they both laughed,that would certianly be funny indeed.They were the same height,smae coloring,and with the wings extended,you wouldn't be able to tell if it was Cryptic or Rouge.Sonic walked up to the door way and leaned across the frame,just in time for them to see him and stop laughing,figuring he had something important to say.

Sonic didn't like that fact that Cryptic seemed to be right about alot of things.Everyone laughed,but then suddenly stopped as he neared by.He wanted to ask Rouge about it,but then had the sudden feeling she might turn against,him another perdiction gone right.He had been sneaking around the cooridors to find out if Shadow and Rouge were really together,and the gut feeling didn't help when he came to check up on the both of them seperately,only to find them both asleep in Shadow's bed.

"So...if he's right about these things,could it really be that Rouge is holding back information..."he began to think outloud.

"Or the fact that Amelia is just toying with you?"Cryptic emerged from the shadows.

"What?"

"Heh...Amelia is attracted to power lord Sonic.Something that you have.A lord has lands,armies,leader of the armies,and empires.Miss Amelia only has her armies and empire.Sure she has her title,but people respect one more when they are known as Lord,or King.Though,I'm sure the General is already working on taking your place.Soon he will suggest you stay in the empire.Lords and Kings earn their respect off the battle field,and you need to tell yourself,are you going to sit back and watch everything disappear beneath you?"Cryptic left Sonic stareing at him.He felt his heart literally shatter to pieces.Amy was toying with him?Shadow was going to try and take his power and suggest he not fight?Why would they do this to him?Sonic's eyes hardend,Cryptic had been right about a few other things,why would this time be any different?

Cryptic sat on his bed,simply laughing.

"What a fool...what Sonic does not know is that,when that time comes and Shadow does suggest Sonic stay in the empire,Sonic will be in no condition to fight.Then he will start turning upon the only people he can really trust.His love life will shatter,his friendship will die,and his hatred will consume him.And when he is full of nothing but hatred,he will bring this world into the ground with him...but...somehow...I cannot for see it"he got up and started to pace.

"Sonic is not strong enough to sustain so much hatred within his heart.So unless he gets so out of hand that he starts another war between Shadow...this will never happen.Though I cannot say I'm completely thrilled with the idea,but something does indeed need to happen.So far he's believed everything I've told him.What he does not understand is that when the leader of them all,steps within the room of his or her allies,all allies are to be silent.So when they laugh and then suddenly stop,its a sign of respect.But...does he know the difference?Hmmmm...though this may be breaking the rules a little bit,lets get some advice from the beloved little sister".Cryptic sat in a pentigram circle and began to chant.

"What is my Lord doing up so late at night?"the walls echoed to Sonic's ears.Was he going insane?He had to be,the wall just talked to him!Espio appeared before him,his being a chemlon really came in handy.

"Just walking Espio,you shouldn't try to give me a heart attack".

"My apologies sir".

"Its alright...umm...you know your Commander better than anyone because your second in command right?"

"Correct".

"Would she ever pretend to have feelings for someone just because they had power?"Sonic asked,his gut twisting in a painful knot.

"Depends on the situation.If her life depends on it,I would think so,but yet again,she would just kill whoever threatened her.In a situation as in your own...I wouldn't think so.Infact I'm sure she wouldn't.All she wanted as a child was to be loved,I doubt she would abuse that privlage...I hope that ahs put your mind at ease".

"Yeah...thanks"liar liar,it didn't ease his feelings.He didn't threaten her for her life,he offered for her services and a chance to end this war.So would the same principle still applied.He headed to his room,he had gotten very little sleeping,and knew he wouldn't get some now.He picked up his sword and went of to the small arena.Rouge had taught him a simple spell to summon fake fighters,people he could kill but weren't actually people.It was the best way to relieve himself of civic duties.He only began practicing to find that,these things didn't prove much of a challenge,then again,he wasn't much of a spell caster.

"Your up late"Shadow said,leaning against the doorway.Sonic didn't look at him,but continued kicking the crap out of the fake fighter.He was about to slam his blade onto the fake fighter's shoulder,but another blade stopped him.Shadow's arm was extended and one of this blades out,blocking him.

"These things are no challenge,why not you and I have a rumble?"Shadow smiled as he brought out his matching blade.Sonic scowled as he turned towards him,this was exactly what he needed right now.

"Alright,but I'm not holding back till third blood"Sonic growled,making Shadow look at him in puzzlement.And Sonic didn't lie,he came straight at him when they counted to three.Shadow dodged him,just barely getting his ear nipped.He then jumped over it as it swung at his legs.

"Whats the matter Sonic?Having a rough week?"Shadow laughed,making Sonic angrier for some strange reason.He brought his sword down on Shadow's shoulder as he would have the fake fighter.But there was a difference between the two,the fake fighter would just disappear,but for Shadow...blood spurted against the walls.And it seemed as though the blade was lodged into the muscle in Shadow's shoulder.Shadow looked at the blade then looked back at Sonic before grabbing the sharp end and ripping it out.

"And what the hell is with you?"Shadow punched him square in the jaw,hearing a crack.Sonic stumbled back as his jaw askewed to the side.He clutched it and his eyes watered in pain.Shadow stood up and grabbed hold of Sonics jaw and snapped it back in place.

"Why are you guys always laughing then suddenly stopping when I walk into the room.Why didn't you tell me about you and Rouge,why does everyone keep secrets from me?"Sonic growled fiecerly.

"One,being quiet is a sign of respect for the higher authority,two,my business is my business,and three,you asked us to join you,not share our personal lives with you"Shadow moved his hand to cover his bleeding shoulder.Sonic glared at him and his eyes softened.

"Something tells me you should stop listening to that bat"Rouge said from the doorway.Both boys looked up.Rouge sauntered in and raised to glowing hands to Shadow's shoulder than to Sonic's jaw.After both completely healed,she punched them both hard in the gut.

"You two are positively stupid when it comes down to it".Both boys doubled over and growled.

"You two are allies,and becoming friends.Just because some crazy sorceror starts opening his mouth,doesn't mean its true".She cracked her knuckles and stretched.A large knocking sound echoed up the many passageways up to where they were.

"Who's here at this time?"Shadow asked, a non answering Sonic.Sonic shrugged and they all made their way down stairs.Once they were down there,Sonic opened the door.On the other side stood a purple hedgehog,her eyes blank,blood soaked her amored clothes,and dirt was stuck under her nails.Sonic's entire body filled with ice and it became very difficult to breath.

"S...Sonya?"his voice wavered with fright and sadness.The hedgehog looked up,her emerald green eyes blank and with an eeriy hypnotic voice she answered him.

"Sonic...help...me".

A/N:I updated pretty quickly eh?Hope you like the chapter r/r please.How was this chapter?Erriy?


	13. Help me

Our Pasts entwine,and is different from out future13

Sonya extended a pale hand out towards her brother.

"Sonic...help...me"she repeated.Rouge and Shadow took a step back and dragged Sonic back with them,since he could not move his feet himself.Rouge magically slammed the door and bolted the locks.

"What are you doing!"Sonic screamed at her,trying to undo them.Shadow stopped him by picking him up.

"Who is this girl?"he asked,Sonic struggled within his grasp.

"I think...Sonic...this is your sister is it not?"Rouge looked up at him,pain clearly written all over his face.

"Then do NOT open this door again.Dealing with the dead is dangerous.When you bring someone back you must give someone's soul with the same purity and...oh no..."Rouge went running up the stairs and disappeared within the darkness of the halls.Exploding through doorways,she began to shout.

"Amy!...AMY!Where are you!AMELIA!" Amy's soul was like Sonya's,the vibes were the same.And they were both close to Sonic but in different relationships,but Sonic did indeed love them both.Finally she found who she was looking for,Amy seemed to be sitting slightly askew,her entire front side looking out into the the horizon.

"A...Amy?"

Sonic struggled frantically against Shadow.

"LET ME GO SHADOW!"his claws digging into Shadow's arm.Shadow held tight.

"What for Sonic?Why should I let you go!Thats not your sister anymore!"

"YOU WOULD DO THE SAME THING IF IT WERE MARIA!"air choked in Shadow's lungs and Sonic was able to pull himself free.Sonic bolted for the door,ready to unlock it and embrace his little sister.But as soon as he lifted his hand to the lock,a sharp sinister daggar whizzed out and struck him so that the blade went through his palm.Sonic withdrew with a hiss of pain as he looked at Shadow who had another one ready.Shadow growled deeply.

"You want to start a real fight little boy?" Shadow asked,his voice deep with hatred.Sonic's eyes narrowed.

"Sonic,trust me,you do not want to deal with the dead".

"Oh and you know from experience because your in love with one of the dead...some advice coming from you,General.I order you to stand down as your lord"Sonic snapped.

"Look,I don't take orders...especially from you...but I don't want to fight you either,so just back away from the door".Sonic edged closer to the door,his challenging eyes never leaving Shadow's.

"Weird...for a few days...I was worried for your life Shadow...I thought I would lose a brother or a best friend...but now I can't wait to be rid of you.I hope Eggman comes and tears you apart limb from limb and that your immortality keeps you alive to suffer through the pain.Perhaps with the correct piercing,I can show you what its like to be blind for a bit...stand down or I will kill you".

"I swear you just called me immortal ...and now your threatening to kill me.Tell me Sonic,how exactly do you plan to kill me?"

"Same way that made me what I am...I'm going to crush your heart into thousands of pieces,then hand you over to Eggman.Now stand down!"

"You know what?...fine,go right ahead,open that door.And look upon the pained face of your sister's body,but know that she's never coming back,no matter how much you kill,nor how much tears you shed.Open that door,and let her take your soul with her to the burning flames of hell,where not even then you can be comforted by her hugs.Because,the way you speka now and all that you've done,your a monster,a demon.You CAN'T HELP HER!"Shadow folded his arms,his fangs out in fighting manor.

"I swear by all that is good and evil,if you open that door I will set you aflmae and then drown you within your own blood"Rouge said from atop the stairs.Another figure following behind her,standing there now.

"You need to make a choice Sonic...either your past and letting your sister live in pain because she's been ripped from the clouds of heaven.OR your life now and with us within this war.Do so,and perhaps Amy will regain her soul back"Rouge reached around her to the standing figure and made Amy come forth.She looked alot like Sonya,blood soaked her armor,and her eyes seemed dead and full of pain.It was as though her mind had been cascaded into darkness.

The door echoed the knock again,with inhuman strength.Rouge was staring down at Sonic,who was staring back at her,then to Amy,but didn't dare glance at Shadow.The knock sounded again.

"But...I don't want to lose my sister...not again"his voice wavered.

"So you would rather give up Amy,to save your sister who is liable to be killed alot easier than Amy?Well aren't you full of tough choices?Look,I understand what its like to lose a sibling,I've lost both of them.But raising the dead is a serious threat to those still alive.They steal people's souls,and many other gorrible things can happen as well".Sonic closed his eyes and sighed,and then went to open the door.He unsheathed his sword and then completely unbolted the door.Sonya was still there,her eyes pleading for him to help her.

"Sorry Sonya...you had your time,I'm sorry it was cut short"he raised the blade and prepared to end her reborn life.But her voice stopped him.

"May I at least...have a hug from my older brother...before I go?"she gave a light smile,one she had done in her living times.Sonic shrugged and was going to embrace her,had Shadow not walked up behind him and spoke.

"No".He began to close the door,but her hand stopped it.

"But...I want to hug my brother...I love him"her voice hadn't changed tones at all,but her eyes became darker.

"And I said,no.You'll have to try harder to fool me into letting you bring him to hell"Shadow used more force to close the door,but she matched it,and it looked as though they were merely holding the door.

"And I did not ask you,Shadow Hedgehog,for permission.Move out of my way"she applied more force and began moving the giant door.Shadow pushed Sonic away from the door.Sonya's fangs grew to a long size and she lashed out with her claws,attacking the already bleeding wound on Shadow's arm.Shadow growled and applied more force on the door,pushing her back slightly.Rouge threw Amy at Sonic,who caught her easily.She then helped Shadow with the door.With both using inhuman strength,it was only likely that they would be able to close the door.But they couldn't,there was no way for closing the door.It was like this new born creature had the strength...of the ultimate lifeform mixed with the undead.Both their feet began slipping across the stone tile,sliding back inch by terrible inch.Till eventually Sonya slammed the door,knocking them both against the wall.Rouge hit her head hard,making blood splatter against the wall.

Sonya looked at Shadow and Rouge's unconsious forms with distaste.She extended her hand out towards Sonic.

"Please...Sonic...Help...me"she looked up at him,her eyes large and blank.She didn't climb the stairs,instead she jumped to the top to head him off.Sonic stopped within the center,before putting Amy down gently.He began to climb the rest of the stairs to meet her.

"Please...Sonic..."she began again,but he covered her mouth with his hand.And instead,he hugged her.She stopped speaking and embraced him back,her eyes closing.Sonic put his head,upon his sister's shoulder,and opened his eyes,taking a small daggar from her hip.

"I'm sorry Sonya"he whispered and drove the daggar straight where her heart would be.Her eyes widend and then closed,before smiling,showing her fangs.Her nails dug hard past Sonic's devensive quills,and her smile disappeared.

"As am I Sonic...but...thank you"blood erupted from Sonic's back and he jumped away,as Sonya disappeared,into nothing but air.Sonic gritted his teeth in pain,but none the less he fled downstairs.

"Rouge?Shadow?Wake up!"he shook them both,but their eyes didn't open.He shook them harder,very careful not to hit their heads again.

"Come on!WAKE UP!"Sonic yelled in their ears.Rouge's eyes burst open,nearly white,and she leaped at him,her fangs exposed and digging into the soft flesh on his neck.Sonic tried to pull her off,apparently he had switched her instincts on.He felt his arm strength disappear by the seconds.Then she was suddenly pulled off and thrown against the wall.Cryptic was holding Rouge by the throat,against the wall as she snapped her fangs at him.Sonic clutched his neck,the wounds on his back burned deeply.

'Traitor'he thought looking at Rouge.He turned back to Shadow,who still had not awoken yet.And Sonic had the sudden impulse just to end his life right there,helpless to everything.Sonic looked up as he heard a sudden snap,and Rouge hung limp.The crack had sounded from her neck.Cryptic let her fall to the ground and wipped the blood off his fingers.

"Did you just...?"Sonic stared at him in disbelief.Cryptic,looked at Sonic and smiled evilly.He walked up to Shadow's limp form,and picked him up easily.

"Hope you had a nice visit with your sister,my lord"Cryptic was then gone,with Shadow.All the remained was the echoeing laugh of Cryptic and Shadow's blood upon the floor.

Light shinned in Shadow's closed eyelids.Well they were close,till someone's annoying fingers opened them unwillingly.

"Excellent,though this head wound will probably make him a little grouchy.Depending if he doesn't lose his memory first"Eggman chuckled.

"I doubt it my Lord"Cryptic answered,Shadow could see him in the corner,with his arms folded,until Eggman released his eyelid,which closed instantly.He groaned and shifted his limbs,but found he couldn't.

"Shadow...open your eyes,its ok.We're not going to hurt you...unless you don't cooperate".

"Get...away...from me.I'll...kill ...you"Shadow growled,and with effort he opened his eyes.His wrists and ankles were bound by chains to a stone wall.Eggman laughed and left him,Cryptic just stayed there.Shadow growled at him,his eyes deep with hatred.

"Don't hate me"Cryptic shrugged.

"You think I don't know who your are,do you Blade?"

A/N:I know,you guys said you hate cliff hangars,but when I do them,I have an idea of what to write about,and yes if your reading my other Shadouge fanfic 'The Bet',you'll know that,THAT name is Cryptic's real one.I'll explain why he changed his name in my next chapter.I expect 3 reviews,and I expect them from different people this time,I don't see why my only now faithful reviewers Xenoxanga and Entoxica should have to make it so I update again.Please review!


	14. Heart

Our Pasts entwine,and is different from out future14

Cryptic didn't move and his wings went rigid.Shadow continued to look at him,his dark eyes staring into Crytpic's pitiful soul.

"You...don't know me.I'm not this Blade you speak of"Cryptic said finally.

"Bull shit.I can see it within your eyes,your aura screams your relationship with Rouge.So your her little brother that disappeared.Odd...she doesn't seem to want to open her eyes and see who you really are".

"Trust me Shadow...she'll never open her eyes to see who I am...then again...she'll never open her eyes period".

"Why ...why is that?"

"Pitiful creature,such is the ultimate lifeform.Only a few ways to kill you.I figure breaking your heart is the most fun.My dearly beloved sister...is dead,completely.I broke her neck before I came after you.Don't believe me...how bout an instant replay?"Cryptic smiled as the room became blurry and reappeared as Sonic's empire.He was holding Amy,and Shadow saw himself unconsious,then he saw Rouge,her eyes blueish white and her jaws snapping at Cryptic.Her instincts had run wild,so this was why there was a vampiric mark on Sonic.Sonya was atop the stairs and then Sonic got rid of her.Shadow looked at himself,the one lying upon the ground.He then looked up to see Cryptic snap Rouge's neck in half and clearly heard the large crack,and she went limp.Her eyes fixed open,and crumpled into a heap upon the floor.Then everything disappeared and Eggman's dungeon came back into focus.Shadow's eyes were wide open and he was staring at the floor,his entire body shaking.His heart was off rythem,its steady beat kept speeding up and slowing down.Cryptic laughed and left the cell,he didn't want to stay,but Eggman might want to see this.Shadow opened his mouth to help him breathe,when did it become so hard to stop shaking?And was the dungeon always this cold?He lifted up a chained hand to his heart,it was as though it were dancing,speeding up at certian times,then slowing down so much it felt as though it were to stop at any moment.

"Its...its not true...no its not true...it can't be!Heh heh heh heh...no...its all a lie..."crimson streams rolled down his cheek as he laughed insanely.He completely forgot he was shaking uncontrollably.But now his chest was beginning to hurt as his heart thudded harder and harder.He didn't realize that Eggman was there,just laughing at him,he couldn't hear him.Shadow lifted up his head and tried to look out,but all he saw was darkness.The only thing he could hear was the laughter that came from him.Then he suddenly stopped as fire eruption took place inside him,a large 'crack' echoed down the silent halls of Eggman's empire.Shadow still had his hand on his chest,and he pressed down hard to feel his heart,but it wasn't beating.It had stopped,so then why was he still there...but then he realized,he wasn't.The darkness he was in proved he wasn't there,especially when he looked upon the empty eyes of his former self.

Sonic stared at the door,then quickly closed it.Checking on Amy,she was starting to rouse.She didn't look to lively,but she was moving.

"Amy...are you alright?"Sonic put his hand on her shoulder.

"I am fine..."she said alot like Sonya,hypnotic like.Sonic sighed,then looked for Rouge,then ran as fast as sound.His hands trmebled,afraid she might jump and attack him again.

"Rouge?...Rouge?"he gently picked her up,and her head lolled to the side.Sonic used his hand to make her face him,and looked upon her unusual blank eyes.

"Oh my god...Rouge...please...get up!Please...your the only one who can help me...you couldn't have died...please...Rouge!"Sonic tried to shake her a bit,but she still looked the same.

"Sonic...Rouge is gone,her soul has departed...and if my sense are correct from our bonds...so has Shadow's"Amy spoke,her voice coming back to her.She walked up to Sonic and looked at Rouge,before closing the bat's eyes with her fingers.Tikal and Espio were atop the stairs now,both their mouths agap and eyes wide.

"W...What do you mean...the General's dead?Commander...this cannot be true!...Rouge can bring him...bring him back right?"Tikal asked,racing down the stairs.

"Only if she can bring back herself"Sonic said quietly.Tikal put a hand over her mouth,as she tried to get Rouge to stand.

"But I thought she was dead already"Espio jumped off the stairs and landed next to them.

"Only to a certain extent"Amy replied.

"But why would Shadow be dead?" Espio asked Amy.

"Something tells me he knew about her passing and...yeah.I'm really sorry that he will not be here.He was a brother to me"Amy sighed.

"Just when I thought I found a best friend I had to be a jerk"Sonic shoulders heaved.Tikal kept her mouth shut,Shadow for her was like a father.

"It wasn't your fault Sonic,your mind was poisoned.Well...the least we could do is give her a proper burial".

At sunset the cermony took place,and so did one for Shadow since he was not coming back.Most of his army didn't understand just like Tikal,the others didn't even know or half care he was gone.It just left them open for another attack.Tikal wasn't ready to take over the army,so Amy was now in charge of them all.She found it alot harder than to be expected.Amy made sure though that Rouge looked her best,even in death.One thing was for certain,everyone knew that Shadow had died in Eggman's hands,and he was going to pay.

"The least Eggman could do is give us Shadow's body for recreational purposes"Sonic growled.

"Don't count on it,he'll wait for the perfect timing to use that body against us"Amy whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Obviously,his sorceror can bend the rules about bringing back the dead,and I'm sure Eggman has a few soldiers who he doesn't care about sacrificing to bring back the ultimate lifeform with no will of his own"she closed her eyes.

"Its my fault".

"Don't say that".

Eggman lifted Shadow's lifeless hand,then let it fall.He laughed at the sight of him,finally revenge was his.

"Ha ha!Finally Shadow,you have fallen because of me!I am truely the greatest lifeform upon this planet,not you!"

"Don't count the eggs before their hatched"Cryptic said from the hallway.

"And why do you say that?"Eggman folded his arms.

"I'm the one to bring him back,what if I don't want to?Or perhaps,what if I can't?What if his soul is to valuable in the underworld that the petty soldiers your offer are not enough?"

"Then we'll trade something else.Trust me Cryptic,I have plenty of goods for getting things I want"Eggman turned back to his lifeless prize and pulled one of the blades from its sheath.He then used it to cut one of Shadow's quills from his skin,then gave it to Cryptic.It was required for the spell to work.Eggman smiled and looked back at Shadow's eyes,then shivered.The look Shadow was giving Eggman,even in death,gave him the chills.He closed the eyes then walked away.

"...whats not to say...that I make him work under your control Eggman?"Cryptic spoke silently to himself.He walked back to his room,and sat in a sorcerory circle and began to meditate.He opened his eyes and called forth something in a different language.A demon arose from the ground,decideing to take the shape as a monstrous cat.Its ears curled into horns and it's tail swished back and forth.

"And what is it that you want?"its voice was deep,and demon wings fluttered behind it.

"I require the soul of the ultimate lifeform,Shadow"Cryptic spoke clearly,no longer afraid of these demon dealings.The demon breathed in.

"And what is it you have to offer?" Cryptic threw five bottles with white liquid smoke at his feet.The demon picked it up and examined it closely.

"These souls,for Shadow's?No deal...these are to weak.We'll talk when you get someone's soul who has the same 'heart'. Good bye"the demon disappeared.Cryptic hit the floor hard,making it crack.He waited a few minutes then left the circle of his protection.If you left it to early,you had no control over the demons,and they would kill you.

"Its not enough,we need someone elses,with the same 'heart' " Cryptic said to Eggman.

"No problem...one with the same 'heart' lives also within Sonic's empire.In fact...she's pink".

Cryptic sat beneath the canopy of leaves.He waited after the cermony of his sister's death to end.Once they were all inside he set out,but the new grave made him stop.He looked at the fresh mound and went to one knee.

"Forgive me,big sister.I had no choice...I lost my soul long ago.Tell mother and father,I miss them"his eyes turned a normal sea of blue,and a tear escaped him.He wiped it away and the cold whispering took place in his mind that he was nothing but a murderer,a traitor.His eyes turned back to their normal ice blue,he would never be that sweet little brother again.He raised his hand to his heart then put it down upon her grave.He then stood up and began towards the entrance of the empire.He slammed the door open,and every eye was upon him.He didn't know why he thought the entire army would be off to their rooms,instead they were all in the throne room,right where he had just arrived.

"What are YOU doing here?"Amy asked,brandishing her mallet.The army advance,weapons branded.

"I've come to speak to you,Amelia"Cryptic replied with a sly smile.

"I'm listening"she raised her mallet threateningly.Sonic was at her side,sword at the ready.All enchidna's were mixed in within the armies.

"Impressive,you might just actually break the defensive line...Sonic...how do you feel that your one of the reasons your friends are dead?Out of two reasons,your the first one,just tell me,how does that make you feel?"Cryptic flashed his fangs at him.Sonic growled and gripped his sword tighter.

"Heh...odd isn't it?That evil mind of yours always plotting to get rid of Rouge and Shadow...then it turned to Amelia.Thinking she was against you as well,you turned down every friendship,relationship,just to be with your beloved sister.You even thought about trading in Amelia's soul to replace Sonya's...it takes a soul with the same 'heart'.And Amelia,your very lucky,and unlucky at once"Cryptic used his vampiric speed and leaped onto Amy,before holting her upwards to the ceiling.Her mallet dropped to the floor,cracking the stone.Everyone went into riot,trying to get to Cryptic as he flew out the door,Amelia struggling within his hold.

"Your going to fall if you continue that"Cryptic hissed and tighted his hold,making it difficult for her to breathe.

Amy was thrown into a dark dungeon.She turned to growl at Cryptic but he had disappeared for the moment.She stood to get her bearings,and she heard chains across the floor as she moved.She looked down to see chains upon the floor,streaming to a wall.She followed it as though she were blind,for it was so dark.On her hands and knees she stumbled across something solid and pulled her hand back quickly.Why wasn't it attacking her?She reached out slowly and felt again,it was a hand,and it was cold.

"Oh...god...where am I?"she feared the answer as she used her hand to see if the arm was attached to something or in something's mouth.She moved up to the shoulder and cut her palm,it was sharp there.She looked closely,metal spikes stuck out.She avoided them and reached the neck,passed over the face and moved her hand behind the head.More sharpness,but she was careful to not get cut.She pulled her hand back slowly,and wrapped her arms around her legs,then began to cry.A faint light erupted above her,and Eggman walked into the path.

"Poor poor girl,better not look up".Of course only hearing that,made Amy look up to clarify exactly what it was that was in front of her.And her gut feeling was right,it was Shadow.More tears filled her eyes and she put her face into her hands.Cryptic came in and made Eggman remove himself.Cryptic then picked up the crying Amy and sat within the protection circle,before calling forth the same demon.

"You think you have found the proper soul?"it asked mockingly.

"Of course"Cryptic answered,flashing his fangs and Amy stopped crying.

'I...I'm going to die'she thought non chantly.

"I require the soul of Shadow the Hedgehog,ultimate lifeform,here in exchange is a soul with the same 'heart'.Give the soul to me for the exchange!"Cryptic raised a knife and periced it through Amy's heart.Her eyes widend,and went blank as white mist came from her mouth.The demon took the spirit and went into deep trance,calling forth Shadow's soul.

"How's it going?"Eggman asked,opening the door.The demon hissed and disappeared,and Cryptic's eyes widend.

"YOU IDIOT!DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE?!"

"Ummm...no not really no".

"THAT WAS OUR ONE CHANCE TO GET HIS SOUL BACK.AMELIA'S DEAD,THE DEMON HAS HER SOUL,AND WILL NOT GIVE US SHADOW'S SOUL!YOU IDIOT!There is no other person able to trade now!"Crytpic screetched at Eggman and teleported else where in a puff of smoke,and Amy crumpled into a heap.

Sonic could feel it within his heart,that Amy was gone.He fell to his knees in the middle of a dirt field,he left everyone else behind.He screamed into the merciless sky,as the stars were just starting to show.His hands dug into his quills,ignoring the pain that his quills caused him.

"Why the long face?"someone offered him a hand to help him up.It was claded in armor,and very delicate.

"W...who are you?"Sonic looked at the hand suspiciously.The hand grabbed his shoulder and proped him up.It was a girl,a blue hedgehog,with emerald green eyes.

"I am one who lives within your heart,my dear boy.My,you have grown.Your father and I are so proud, at what your doing".

"M...mom?"

"What is it you require my dear?"she smiled sweetly.

"The souls of my friends to return to them and for them to come back to me...but your not God...I don't even think your here,you could just be a figment of my imagination because my mind finally cracked".The woman hit him hard,and Sonic actually felt pain.

"What would you give for their return?"her eyes turned to a dark red,and horns sprouted from atop her head.

"What do you want?What am I to give a demon in return for my firends?"Sonic blinked,and sighed.

"Then you will make a deal with me,you know I am a demon,and that I can take many shapes.I will take a small part of your soul,you won't even realize its missing.But...you must bring my King Eggman's soul within the end of this year.Meaning,you have five months,that should be plenty of time"the demon smiled sweetly.

"You promise?Only a little bit?What will this do to me?"

"It will cause you to feel more hatred towards Eggman,and argue a bit with yourself,but thats it".

"...I'll take it"Sonic's eyes hardend.The demon smiled and a blast of light hit Sonic,blinding him for a moment,as he peered into the dark havens of the underworld,spiraling into darkness until he found what he was looking for and yanked it free.

"What will this do to my friends?!"he yelled into the darkness.

"Even I do not know"

A/N:Amy got ot experience what Sonic went through when he was blind and found his sister,so its only fair she did the same since Shadow is like a brother,make sense doesn't it? (ever one goes ooooooooooooooh,now I get it!).And just what perhaps do you think is going to happen?Will the demon be true or go back on her word?I know cliff hanger,but it helps me to get the next chapter up and running.Like it?This wasn't meant to be funny,and also meant for you to not to take sides for Cryptic,I wanted you to be unsure if he should die,did I succeed?Please review.


	15. Miss me?

Our Pasts entwine,and is different from out future15

Dirt clouded Rouge's vision as her eyes jolted open.She tried to breathe,but soil clogged her lungs.She lifted her arm with effort and began to remove the hundreds of pounds of earth off of her.The coffin she was sealed inside had already started breaking,so she finished its job by punching through it.Her knuckles began to bleed as wood chips lodged themselves into her skin.She forced her hand completely up,the tips of her fingers reaching air.She then clawed the rest of her body free from satan's grave.

'Come on,just...a bit...more!'she thought as her head exploded from earth's surface.Any passer by's would have pissed their pants at the sight and called upon a she dragged the rest of her body out,using her claws to rake into the ground.Once finally freed she hugged her form,she looked down to see she was in her best robes.Her black and purple one's to be exact.Though in different light,the purple looked red.Black...and red...Shadow.Rouge clutched her heart,feeling that they were no longer connected,that he was gone.

"Did he take that potion and kill himself?"she wondered aloud,but her gut told her no.She stretched her wings and flew back slowly to Sonic's empire.Once she reached the door way she plopped down onto her knees,she needed to rest for a little bit.Her body had been out of commision for a little while,but it had sure done alot.She shook with fright and chill,making her head piece of silver and quartz jingle.

Eggman looked at the remaining smoke from Cryptic's disappearence.He then laughed lightly to himself as he looked down at Amy's cold crumpled form.

"At least Sonic is now defenseless"he walked up to lifeless Shadow and lifted the hand once again.

"To bad all your plan's failed,huh Shadow?"Eggman laughed again,then looked closely.Hadn't he closed Shadow's eyes earlier?But there they were,open and cold,as though looking at him.He reached down to close them again,but Shadow's hand stretched out and grabbed Eggman's neck.The hand was the only thing that looked alive,the color was darker,not at all pale.Though his eyes were still empty.By now Eggman was freaked,trying to break free of the nightmarish grip.But the hand still held.

"How...?How is this possible?!"Eggman asked in a panic voice.

"...Survival...of...the...strongest"Shadow's eyelids closed and then reopend,his eyes dark with hatred and life.Eggman broke free and turned to run,but Amy was blocking his way,her fangs flashing and claws extended.Then Eggman realized something,he hadn't taken Shadow's weapon's away because he was dead,now he was screwed.Shadow unsheathed one of his blades and was about to end his pitiful life,but something in his mind spoke.

'No!Eggman is mine...Shadow return back my empire'he blinked a few times,Sonic?Shadow sheathed the blade back and punched Eggman square in the jaw,knocking him unconsious.Someone then wrapped their arms around his neck in a sisterly manner.

"I'm glad your ok"Amy whispered.Shadow found himself smile as he hugged her back,then let go.

"I have the perfect idea on how to get out of here,without being stopped"he smiled sinisterly.Amy raised her eyebrows,and smiled,allowing to continue.Taking her new blood off the floor,the applied some on themselves.Shadow placed some over his heart,back of his head,and a bit at his mouth.Amy put some over her gut,a stream underneath her eye and some under her neck.

"Ready?"

"Ready".Shadow unsheathed his sword and Amy took the other blade.They then began to stagger out of the room,their eyes blank and hungry.This was how zombie movies came to invention.Guards screamed about the living dead coming after them and ran for cover.Once outside,they took off,rushing into the cover of the forest.

Sonic sat on his throne,his chin in his palm.There was no way in hell he could possibly control two very large armies.Espio and Tikal were finding it difficult to control everyone as well.

'You could just save yourself the trouble and kill them all,Eggman won't bother you then'a dark voice echoed within his mind.He shook his head,he needed Eggman's soul before his soul was dragged to hell.Hell...he didn't even know if the demon would keep her word.He stretched his arms,watching his quills raise up,then fall back down softly.

"Sonic?"Espio walked up to him.Sonic looked up,his eyes half closed.But he wasn't tired,he was crushed inside.

"Why not go for a walk my lord?"Espio suggested.A walk would usually help keep his mind off of things,now all his mind would suggest is chaos,murder,and destruction.All which would be fun to his friends,and himself if they were here right now.A knock sounded at the door,echoeing the silent chamber.Espio climbed his way up to the entrance and opened the door a bit.Espio went rigid with shock and began turning different colors.He backed off just far enough for the door to open wider.Sonic looked up,his face showing confusion.He leaped up and began to walk to Espio but also stopped as Rouge entered the door.

"R...Rouge?...d...did it...work?"he walked up to the bat,her eyes clearly showing she was alive and kicking.Tikal was sitting in Shadow's throne,and looked shocked to see she was still alive.Knuckles was freaked out,wondering why he had come to live in this place.Rouge walked a few more steps before grasping her heart and falling to her knees.Sonic immediately went to help her.

"How do we know,that she's not like Sonya?"Tikal asked,she had been in the hallway the entire time it happend,her body had been frozen.

"Because I made her come back"Sonic replied,Rouge had tears streaming from her eyes.She was in alot of pain,because out of all who died,she was the only one that had to fight her way back to life.And she was the one who had died first.Sonic soothed her shoulders and helped her up,he then decided to carry her bridal style,up to her room so that she could rest.He then remembered she didn't sleep in there and stopped off at Shadow's room,and placed her in his bed.

"I'm sorry for everything Rouge"Sonic sighed,placing two fingers over his lips,then placed it on her forhead.Something he used to do for Sonya...thinking about it,Rouge was now like an older sister.Shadow was the best friend,and Amy was the love of his life.He closed the door gently and made his way down stairs.

"What the hell are you talking about?"Cryptic asked a cowaring guard.

"They...they...they..."

"Spit it out!"

"They...they came out...from the in blood,their eyes...piercing our souls...trying to bring us to hell with them"the guard shivered.Cryptic rolled his eyes.

"This is ridiculous...seeing the living dead,thats the stupidest...someone has succeeded bring them back"Cryptic made his way back to the dungeon to find Eggman.Cryptic kicked him hard and Eggman woke up.

"Get up you old fool...someone has brought back your beloved lifeform".

"Cryptic...thank you,I knew you could do it".

"It wasn't me"Cryptic folded his arms.

"Then...Sonic!...Hmmm...send his way the chipmonk armies,the king will be missing his beloved daughter,and I think they've held her captured long enough".

"Amelia's gone to".

"Then no doubt its his soul I'll need to over throw this planet...hmmm...combine the efforts,and bring back both the blue and black hedgehogs".

"Sure...whatever".

Amy cupped her hands in the stream,and continued washing the blood off her,it had dried rather quickly.Shadow merely came up behind her and pushed her in completely.Amy rose to the surface coughing and sputtering.Shadow laughed evilly,just like an elder brother would.

"I ought to pull you in for that".

"Amy,you know I can't swim".

"Exactly the point Shadow"she scowled at him as he stuck his tongue out.He offered her his hand,ignoring the threat she had just implied.He pulled her out,he had already gotten the blood off of him easily.Amy shook herself,trying to get rid of the water.She did exactly what she had intended to,she got Shadow soaked,and he didn't look to happy about it.As he reached behind his head and squeezed his quills together,something moved within the trees.Both Shadow and Amy backed off into the protection of the canopy of leaves.The then quietly continued their way to Sonic's empire.Jumping from tree to tree,the soon made it to the clearing.But they weren't safe yet.Shadow grabbed Amy's arm and jumped up to the top of the canopy.Shadow released her arm then looked at her.Amy began to talk to him in sign language.

'The chipmonk army?'

'Perhaps...maybe some body knows we're not there to help the empire defend itself'Shadow signalled.Amy breathed in,then let it out slowly.She motioned they jump down,and he teleport them inside the castle.

'Well...besides scaring the crap out of them,what could go wrong' Shadow nodded.He grabbed her arm once again and used chaos control,a teleporting mechnism.

Tikal screamed loudly,making Sonic rush down the rest of the stairs.

"Why doesn't everyone who ever died just come back eh?!"Espio screetched jumping backwards,knocking into Knuckles.Shadow and Amy were now standing in the middle of the room,everyone had their weapons up,thinking that they were possessed,since they were not a vampire.

"Stand down!"both their voices were commanding and stern.It could only be them to sound like that.Sonic smiled as he made his way up to them,and hugged Amy.Once he let go he placed his hand on Shadow's shoulder and lightly shook him.

"No more dying,alright?I don't think I'll get the same deal for bringing you back".

"And what exactly is the price for us being back?"Amy asked,taking her mallet from Espio as he handed it to her.

"The soul of Eggman,isn't that a fair trade?"

"And how are we here if Eggman is still alive?"Shadow spoke.

"Well...right now...I haven't exactly got all of my soul,only a tiny bit is missing.But if we give Eggman's soul by the end of this year,then all is well".Amy and Shadow looked at one another.

"Only until the end of this year?"Shadow pressed his tongue against his fang in thinking manner.

"What?We have six months...or something like that"Sonic tilted his head.

"No Sonic...the end of this year is in three weeks.The end of the year for a demon is 6 months,and that is because a day to us is four days to them.We have three weeks to get Eggman's soul and offer it to this demon before your dragged to hell.And depending on who else wants to kill him,that could be a problem.This is why we don't make deals with demons"Amy sighed.

"But...but I had to get you guys back".

"Well I'm glad that you care for us so much"Rouge said flying down,her legs to weak to carry her.Shadow waited until she was close enough,then embraced her in a hug.He didn't bother caring if his army or anyone else looked at him funny,and he didn't let her go.Instead she just leaned against him,enjoying his embrace.

"Another problem,the chipmonk army is on it's way here,thinking we're not here to help"Shadow said,still holding her.

"Yes...Shadow and I saw them on our way here.They plan to ambush us...".

"One last problem...as though we didn't have enough...The King...believes his daughter is still alive"Rouge said into Shadow's shoulder,but loud enough for them to hear.Looking down,Shadow saw that her eyes were white,she was watching them come closer.

"Heh...oops...well,lets go and say hello"Amy laughed,lifting her mallet.

"Sonic..."Sonic looked up at Rouge,she was speaking to him.

"Sonic...wait for Shadow to take out the King's archers,the one's closest to him.Then...the both of you...kill him.Do it quickly,otherwise very bad things can happen".Sonic nodded and followed the army outside.Rouge looked up at Shadow and kissed him longly.Shadow placed his hand behind her neck and kissed her back.She then pushed him away,her wings supporting her.

"You had better come back to me"her voice was dark,it was command.

"Yes,my mistress"Shadow smiled slyly,and unsheathed his swords,before following Sonic.

"Race you there"Sonic laughed when SHadow reached him.

A/N:I'm getting better am I not?Wow,I updated so quickly,and with only one review,perhaps I should hold onto this chapter,just to make you all suffer?Just let me know how it was,I have so much work to do now,so,review and I'll do my best to update.Hope you liked it oh and Entoxica,thanks for the laugh 'holy droppings' hee hee hee heh heh ha ha ha...ha...yeah.


	16. Jealousy

Our Pasts entwine,and is different from out future16

The battle did not take long,for the chipmonk's had signed their defeat as soon as they stepped foot on the empire's grounds.Shadow and Sonic,worked as a team,and succeeded in killing the king,as Rouge had said.Though upon cleaning up after the mess,Sonic came across a sack.

"Eh?...Hey Shadow!Give me a hand with this!"Sonic yelled.Both hedgehogs heaved the sack inside.It felt as though there were a body on the inside.

"What do you suppose is in it?"Amy asked,nudging it lightly.The sack moved,and jolted.All three of them backed off and prepared weapons.Rouge was sitting in her own throne and got up,she had rested and used magic,so now her legs could carry her.Her hands glowed with dark power,ready for what ever beast may spring loose from the chipmonk's mighty hold.The sack ripped from sharp claws within,and out sprang a bat.He stumbled a bit,his fur black,and his skin color tan.His eyes were black as well,and his wings were a dark lavender.He got his footings and hissed at the three of them,his back turned to Rouge.She tilted her head and got a shocked expression.

"L...Lane?"the dark bat stopped moving and turned around.

"Rouge?"his voice was sweet with a bit of humor and laughter,but very creepy when angry.

"Guys,stand down.I know this guy"Rouge smiled,looking at him.

"Know me?Hell...your my best friend"Lane laughed,"Your friends?" Rouge nodded and embraced him in a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have no clue"he replied,folding his wings and sitting on the ground.He sighed deeply,the humor now gone from his eyes.

"Whats wrong?"

"Rouge...our island has been destroyed,by those infernal chipmonks.Their aura was as deadly as the sun itself on our kind.Nearly everyone is dead...well,dead-er".

"But we just killed the chipmonk army,wouldn't your home be safe now?"Sonic asked.Lane laughed.

"There are thousands more of these chipmonks than you can imagine.They breed like rabits,and are getting stronger through sorcerory.I cannot command my army,when all my soldiers are crisp and ash"Lane put his head in his hands.Rouge looked up at Sonic,who nodded yes to the question in her eyes.

"Then stay here for a bit,we can send word to our remaining warriors.We can use all the soldiers we can right about now".

"Heh...heh...funny.Rouge,I hate our king,my warriors and I were no longer loyal to him.Those that remain are,how are we to get them to join us?"

"If Konrad's smart,he'll know his best chances are to use his armies to fight,not wait for them to leave from the safety of his throne".

"One problem with that...see...in order to save himself,Konrad,joined forces with Eggman".

"Great".

"So...do we know exactly why these chipmonk's are so powerful?Like...how they got this power?"Amy asked Lane.They were all gathered in the throne room and the soldiers were to rest,which was to no complaint.

"Eggman is cunning,and he's using Cryptic's power.I actually feel sorry for Cryptic though,despite the betrayal.He really has no choice,because he has no soul"Lane relaxed his shoulders.

"Cryptic's power isn't enough,he doesn't by stand me,its not enough"Rouge folded her arms.

"No...but harnessing the ultimate lifeform's power is.Cryptic has already gotten his hands on the ultimate lifeform".

"Well then its a damn shame I got away now isn't it?"Shadow said coldly,leaning against the wall.Lane pointed at Shadow with question in his eyes,and Sonic,Amy,and Rouge all nodded,Shadow was the ultimate lifeform.

"Your the ultimate lifeform?"

"Is that a problem?"Shadow asked,icely.He didn't like the way Lane had hugged Rouge back,like an old flame.And also,Shadow could smell a challenge on him,for Rouge.

"No,no problem.I just thought you'd be,a little...I dunno...bigger"Lane shrugged.Shadow did the slow head turn,in a deadly manner.Like the way a creepy doll watches you walk down a hall.No one spoke,Lane expected Shadow to be bigger,and not the same size as him.

"You slow down when your to big,I'm sure if you were bigger than you are now,you'd find it hard to catch your prey wouldn't you?"Shadow asked,inclining his head,daring him to speak again.Rouge smiled to herslef,glad no one else could see it.Shadow was big in a place that mattered,so she really didn't care that he was slightly taller than her.She was also the same size as Amy.Guys were naturally taller.Lane didn't reply,instead flashed a smile,a challenge.Shadow's eyes narrowed,and he disappeared within a flash of light.They continued talking for a bit,until Lane said he was going to go rest.Sonic gave him directions where he could stay,and where exactly the room was.On his way there he bumped into Shadow,who didn't say anything,but merely looked at him.

"You don't like me very much do you?"Lane put on a goofy smile,Shadow continued looking at him.

"You think I do't know what your up to do you?"Shadow's eyes narrowed.The goofy smile turned sinister.

"The infamous Shadow,question is,how much does Rouge love you?Lets hope its enough to keep you two together.I was very close to making Rouge my wife a few years ago,I wonder what my charm will influence her to do now?"Lane's black eyes flashed a different color,"Heh...funny.Rouge seems to have a thing for dark powerful Generals".Shadow growled darkly,every quills rising up in fighting stature.Lane hissed before flashing another smile.

"This is going to be an intresting challenge,considering the fact that,we're alot alike,but of different species...let the games begin then eh?"Lane pushed past him,his wings doing a quick repression,which for bats,was an insult.For Shadow,it was merely a suggestion for which wing to break first.

Its was late now,a few hours before dawn,and still Shadow was awake.He was sitting in his throne,looking over attack plans on scrolls.He briefly closed his eyes,then reopened them.

"Whats the matter Shadow?Can't sleep?"Lane laughed from the ceiling.Shadow growled as he looked up,the dark black eyes bore into his crimson ones.Lane jumped down and stood in front of him.

"Afraid to sleep Shadow?Thinking you might wake up and Rouge won't be next to you but next to me in my bed"Lane taunted.A muscle in Shadow's lip twitched,but he didn't move.Pressing his tongue against his fang,he continued to think.

"Hmph...I heard the stories.On how you were hired to kill Rouge,but ended up falling for her instead.Funny isn't it?Just how desirable those who are misunderstood from the world are.The presence of a lustful being,can easily affect the aura of a fighter,you know this from experience.It makes me wonder,just how much control you really have when you are to check for Rouge one day and find her within my arms".Blood started leaking form the corner of Shadow's mouth,he had pressed his tongue to hard.He breathed in through clenched teeth.

"Tell me Shadow...everyone is dying to know.Just what exactly were you composed of?Some say your blood was mixed with those of the underworld,and your hatred is of satan's power.Tell me...what you really are.What Gerald really created.The ultimate lifeform cannot be a mere hedgehog,it must be more,for that is the only possiblity.So what is your instinct within?Show me"Lane crouched down on the floor,his wings out spread.

"What are you talking about?"Shadow asked darkly,not looking up from the scroll.Lane merely laughed.

"Come on,fight me!"his eyes full of malious as he swiped his hand quickly,his claws scraping Shadow's cheek.The blood spurted across Lane's cheek and over his eyelid.This time Shadow looked at him,looked at him as though he had a death wish.

"Your getting yourself into a grave which you will never dig yourself out of"Shadow said coldly.Sonic had decided he couldn't sleep and began to see what all the angry talking was about,but he stopped just before the entrance of the stairs.He could see perfectly.

'Lane is purposely trying to make Shadow angry?'he thought.Shadow now stood,his full height was the same as Lane's.

"Alright Shadow,lets see how fast you are,since being big slows you down"Lane extended his claws,"and while your doing so,how about you show me your true origin".Shadow balled up his fists and moved his feet for better grip.Lane laughed insanely,as he came at Shadow,full speed.The vampire was fast,but Shadow was faster.He easily dodged Lane.

"I don't want to fight you Lane,so quit it"he growled.

"Don't want to fight eh?I guess Rouge really can't tell the men from the boys.Such a child Shadow,won't fight,because you don't want to make her angry.Women need to learn their place,and their place is not to become angry at the ones who are fighting for them.What?Because I'm her 'best' friend?Please,the only reason I was her friend to begin with,was to get her into my bed.But seems you beat me to that,bravo I must say.But none of us vamps,thought you'd actually stay with her...so sweet.But Rouge needs a real man,one of her species,not you"Lane's eyes became very dark as his fangs extended.Shadow was shaking uncontrollably,just like he had when he saw her death,only this time it was different.It was fueled by rage,and Shadow felt as though his heart were at the very blazes of hell.Shadow felt his canines sharpen,his blood boil.He even felt the twisting horns sprout atop his head.Shadow moved quickly and grabbed Lane's throat,and squeezed very hard.But Lane didn't seem to afraid,more like,a bit happy.

"I knew it!I bloody freakin knew it!Your origin is demon.Intresting...Gerald actually created the ultimate demon,I must say...that man really is a genius,nothing is more chaotic than a demon.The ultimate lifeform,immortal except in certian regions,it all makes sense now.And the only thing that keeps you tied to this world,is your pure heart".

"And I should kill you where I stand"Shadow spoke angrily.

"Hmmm...I wonder if Rouge knows your little secret.Demons and vampires,immortal enemies.I can't imagine she'd look at you the same way".

"You know all that your saying is now helping you live one little bit"Shadow spoke a bit more calmly,the fire within him was dousing quickly,his heart was calm now and his demonic horns disappeared.Sonic's feet were rooted to the spot.Shadow released Lane without a second glance and walked away.Sonic barely managed to move out of his way in time.

Rouge laughed beneath Shadow.Her long slender tan legs were wrapped around his torso,and she ggiggled like a little girl as his tongue tickled her neck.Their clothes lay askew upon the floor.Rouge's claws were entwineing with Shadow's black quills.She moaned as his hips changed friction,making her back arch and wings flutter.He growled fiercely,and he felt his blood begin to boil.NO!His mind screamed at him,and he stopped.

"S...Shadow?...Something...wrong?"she asked breathily.Shadow blinked a few times,before propping himself up on his elbows,and looking at her.He placed one hand behind her neck,and the other grasped her hand.

"Rouge...you'll love me no matter what...right?"his eyes burned into her's.

"Of course"her free hand cupped his cheek.

"Even if it was...something really bad?"

"Unless your seeing someone else,then of course".Shadow smiled meakly.

"Then I need to show you something...my ...origin,it may cause conflict".

"And why would it?"she tilted her head to the side,letting a bead of sweat roll of her shoulder.

"Because...we're supposed to be immortal enemies".Rouge's eyes widend a little,and Shadow could smell a doubt of fear.

"Y...your a...your a demon?"

"Kinda,sorta?"Shadow got a nervous look of his own.But then Rouge smiled,her sweet smile.

"I don't care what you are,as long as your mine"using her hand she brought him down for a lingering kiss,then they tumbled within the sheets.

A/N:...yeah...animal hentai,weird I know,but experimenting with your inner eye is good,or so say the voices within my head.Then they leave me and play this infernal elevator music.I hope you liked it,made you gasp,and made you want to go DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN!like Peter Griffin.Anyway,reviews please(in advance,thanks Entoxica)


	17. Back off princess, he's mine

Our Pasts entwine,and is different from out future17

Lane obviously was smart enough to avoid Shadow...but only when Rouge was around.He actually seemed to be pretty cheerful,despite the fact of who he was.The week was coming to an end,and Sonic felt pretty confident about getting Eggman's soul before the other two weeks were up.Of course,he didn't speak to Shadow about what he saw,but he noticed he himself was a bit easier on the eyes.Amy seemed sinisterly happy,probably because she had gotten to torture the last of the chipmonk soldiers.Tikal was very worried about the plans for her wedding,which were to take place in a month's time.

"No,no,no!This has to be here,and that has to be blue.No,this is going to be red,of course my dress is going to be white!My god,your hard to work with!"Tikal angrily throwed her hands into the air,walking away quickly.Tails came out at the wrong timing,and just got yelled at for the nervous voices inside Tikal's head.Sonic couldn't help himself,he just had to laugh.He had already mentioned to Amy,that Lane was not to be trusted,but didn't tell her the entire truth of the arguement the guys had.

"Hey Sonic!Can I talk to you?"Lane asked,atop the stairs,his arms folded.Sonic shrugged and walked with him down the hall.

"What is it?"

"Your friends are pretty powerful aren't they?"

"Yes,but what are you trying to get at?"Sonic asked,beginning to get annoyed.

"Do you completely trust them?" Lane's eyebrows shifted upward.

"With my very life".Lane noted the tone of pride in Sonic's voice.

"Even if you were to find out something about one of your team mates that could easily bring your down fall?"

"I know all there is to all my team mates,but who I don't trust is you.So unless you have anything important to say,move"Sonic turned around and pushed him aside before walking back to his throne room.

"I know Shadow's origin"Lane smiled slyly.

"As do I Lane,in fact.I was right here the entire time,listening to your filthy words"Sonic didn't even glance back before coming down stairs.Shadow watched him do so,for once afraid that Sonic might fear him.But Sonic flashed a smile,one of his best,saying 'You'll be my best friend no matter what buddy'.Shadow smiled back before turning to a panicing Tikal.Sonic smiled to himself,finally,he knew something about Shadow,that Amy didn't.No doubt Shadow told Rouge,it would make one another distrust eachother.A knock sounded at the door,making heads turn.Getting up,Shadow went and answered the door with caution.A girl with long flowing purple hair pushed past him.

"MINA!"Tikal stood quickly.

"Tikal!Oh,congrats to you and your lucky husband to be"the mongoose laughed shrilly.The high pitch laugh made Rouge's eye muscle twitch.

"And you are?"Sonic asked,one eyebrow arching above the other.

"Oh,sorry my Lord.Sonic,this is my dearest friend Mina Mongoose.She's the maid of honor in my wedding"Tikal smiled nervously.

"Nice to meet you?"Shadow said confusedly,shutting the door.Rouge was looking at Mina with a bit of distaste,the girl's aura was easily absorbed,and Rouge did not like it one bit.She heard Mina's heartbeat quicken every time she glanced in Shadow's direction.

'Oh no honey,he's mine'she growled to herself.

Amy showed Mina to where she was to stay.Tikal was sitting on Mina's bed now,giggling like a little girl.

"So?"

"So what?"Tikal asked confused.

"So tell me where you found your fiance' and how long you've known him,you know,the works!"Mina laughed,sitting next to her.

"Well,I've known Knuckles for a long time,he used to be my guardian when I ruled the enchidna's.Then my father took over with hatred and booted me to the streets,and thats how I'm here"Tikal shrugged.

"Hmmm...your so lucky Tikal.Actually,I've been thinking about settling down myself"Mina blushed.

"Oh?With whom?"

"Well...I just met him...he's the tall dark and handsome type.And he's drop dead gorgeous,but I have no idea how to make him notice me"Mina shrugged,her shoulders then dropped.

"Well...I think you should try to get him alone and talk to him,just the two of you.Then ask him whats his intrests and what types of girls he's intrested in.Its how I hooked Knuckles".

"Thanks...I'll try that the next time I see him"Mina smiled.

Shadow was down in the arena,sharpening his blades,then examining them,making sure the weight was right.Mina walked by,then took a double glance before walking back to the door way.

"Hi"she smiled cheerfully.

"Hi"Shadow didn't look up but instead continued sharpening.

"Sorry about earlier"Mina put her arms behind her back.

"S'cuse?"

"About nearly running you over.I just haven't seen Tikal in a long long time...I never did learn your name"her eyes drifted to the floor.

"It's Shadow...and its ok,people do it all the time"he sheathed his one blade,stood up and stretched,making the quills on his back stand straight then drift slowly downward.

"Umm...Mr.Shadow?...This place isn't...quite my taste,so I'm afraid about walking to my room you perhaps escort me?"Mina gave a small smile.Shadow looked her way and shrugged.

"I suppose I could".Mina had to take either large steps,or multiple tiny ones to keep up with Shadow.

"So...what are your intrests?"

"Not dying?" Mina laughed at his response.

"Not exactly what I meant but ok...ummm...what kind of personality types do you like?" Shadow looked at her confused,he had never been hit on by anyone except Rouge,so it was sort of hard if she really wanted to make small talk,or if she was attracted to him.

"I like the kind of people that can hold their own weight in battle,who don't turn tail and run when things go bad"now Shadow wasn't sure if he just insulted her,but at the moment,better for him to give her the hint,before Rouge did.

"Hey Tikal,I just learned my mysterious guy's name"Mina smiled.

"Oh?He's a soldier?You will have to introduce me.What's his name?"

"Shadow".Tikal choked on the air within her lungs,it hurt to breathe for a second.

"Your in love with my General!"her jaw dropped.

"Thats your General?I figured he'd be older,like an old man"Mina laughed.Tikal shook her by the shoulders.

"Stay away,from General Shadow".

"Why?Does he like to kill people?"

"Well...yeah,that and...Mina,he's already taken".

"Well,I'm pretty good about getting what I want.Then I'll just split him and who ever he's with.Is it that pink girl?To bad she seems nice"Mina flipped her hair aside.

"No...that's Commander Amelia,and she's with Lord Sonic.Amelia is like a little sister to the General.But if you value your life you WILL stay away from him".

"Oh,she's with the blue one.Pink and blue,such nice colors blended together,they make purple you know".

"I know that,I'm not stupid.Just do me a favor and stay away from the General,ok?"

"Why is a monster going to come after me?"Mina laughed.

"Rouge damn well could.Unless your fond of vampire fangs in your throat...just don't be stupid ok?"

"Please Tikal its me".

"Thats exactly my point".

"I don't like her"Rouge said from the ceiling of Shadow's room.She said it to no one in particular,then a pair of eyes appeared from the darkness next to her.The eyes were dark black.

"You really think with another girl who is intrested in Shadow here,really think he'll stay with you?"Lane asked.

"He chose me last time,it'll be no different this time"she folded her arms.

"Then how come I saw him flirting with her?"

"Lane...your supposed to be my best friend,why are you tryig to turn me against him?"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again.Last time you got your heart broken by this guy,you winded up in a blood seal crystal" Lane stood up and jumped to teh floor.Rouge followed.

"You damn well it was for a few good reasons".

"Yes yes,question is,do you know what those reasons were?"

"Yes I do,now please get out of Shadow's room.I have no need for him to try and kill you".

"Whats the matter Rouge?He doesn't trust you?"

"He doesn't trust you,no leave.I will not ask of you again"Rouge pushed him out of the room.After bolting it shut,she went and sat on the foot of the bed.He had better not have been flirting with her.

'This is stupid.Shadow loves me,and I love him.He will chose me,just like last time'only this time when she thought these words,she didn't feel oh so confident.She leaned back and stretched her arms above her head.She closed her eyes and let her wings expand.A soft knock made her open them.Grumbling,she got up to see who dared to disturb her when the door was locked.

Mina stood at Shadow's door,looking very pretty.She hoped he was in,but instead light blue eyes looked at her.

"What do you want?"the voice was female and cold.Thinking up something quickly Mina opened her mouth.

"Are you the one they call Rouge?"her hands twisted around her back,'Lets just see how pretty this girl is'.She smiled to herself at the thought of her surpassing Rouge's beauty.Rouge opened the door completely,and Mina's eyes widend a bit.Even though Mina was completely straight,it didn't take just guys to know that she was drop dead gorgeous.

"Something you need to talk to me about?"Rouge's eyes made Mina feel as though she was on fire.

"Nope,just wanted to meet you"Mina smiled,a bead of sweat tumbling down from her scalp.She began to walk away but stopped as Rouge began to speak to her.

"Mina...don't kid yourself in thinking you can try to split Shadow and I.Little girls need to learn they don't always get what they want.Do not toy with me mongoose,or I will be sure you suffer eternally and internally".

"Your threatening me?"Mina tried to sound tough,but was failing miserably.

"Foolish girl,I'm a vampiric sorceroress,I can read your mind just as easily as I can hear your pulse.Don't...toy...with me.Because you will live to regret it,friend of Tikal's you may be.But I'm sure its not her fault your stupid.Mercy is not something I dish out,ok princess?"Rouge then slammed the door shut,hissing at it as though it were the cause of all her problems.Two very strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Babe,you really need to relax"Shadow purred into her neck.

A/N:I CANNOT stand Shad/Mina pairings...so,like Sally,that bitch is gonna die.This time Rouge is going to have fun.Any ideas my oh so wise reviewers?And also,don't you think she deserves to die?Told you earlier,not for Mina,or Sally lovers.What really sickens me is that when people do put Shad/Mina pairings,and he's never even met her!WTF!Anyway,hope you liked the chapter.Oh,umm anybody have any objections to this preview?

'Two worlds seperated by law and hatred are only meant to collide.For centuries,Vampires and Demons have always been against one another.Long ago it was said that the two nations were signing a treaty to join forces,after a hand shake and a few trusting words,both nation's leaders turned to leave.No one knows which one turned and striked back.But,it has been the root for all problems.Now what happens when the Princess of Vampires falls for the ruthless Prince of Demons,will sparks fly between the two of them together?Or will blood fly first for the deep hatred. Shadouge,Sonamy,KnuxTikal'. I plan on making it after I'm done with this story,which the thing is,this story's end will probably in the next 5 or six chapters.First I must think of the best possible ending,find picture for profiles,this way you can see what everyone looks like.Well,are you intrested in my new one?

A/N 2 :And the award for the top two reviewers goes to Entoxica,and Xenoxanga (cheers and applause).And our third place is Hidgeeatgrapes,although I'd like to hear from them.I'm leaving Wensday and not coming back till thursday night,so you can hold out for an update till friday right?


	18. In your way

Our Pasts entwine,and is different from out future18

Rouge disappeared from Shadow's grasp and reappeared behind him.

"I'm going to snap her neck in half,don't tell me I need to calm down"she crossed her arms and huffed as Shadow turned to face her.He smiled,once again taking her in his embrace.

"Do you really think she could ever replace you?"

"Do you really think she's going to live past Tikal's wedding?"Rouge hissed as Shadow laughed.

"Not likely but Tikal might be upset".

"She'll get over it".

Mina walked along the corrider.She wasn't lying when she said this place creeped her out.

"Little girls shouldn't wander far"a pair of black eyes opened from the ceiling.Mina stopped and looked up,backing away slowly.Lane jumped down.

"How many bats are in this damn place?"she spoke aloud.

"Oh,I will be no threat to you,if you are no threat to me.But if you are here for reasons beyond your suppose to,I will kill you".

"What?That doesn't make any sense!"

"Let me translate.If you hurt my best friend,I'll make sure you die slowly"Lane walked away,back to his room.He closed the door and sat on his bed,which looked as though it had never been used.He sighed deeply,he would surely kill the mongoose if she hurt Rouge.Broken hearted was not the way he wanted to see her,and hopefully all would go according to his plan.This was something his superior's wouldn't like.He let out a pained breath and rubbed his hand against his temples,his eyes went a bright green,their natural color.

"I will...get you...for this...Eggman.Get...out...of...my head!"he whispered.Konrad,that traitor.The King of all bats,joined the son of a bitch.What was worse,Eggman controlled they way all the bats now acted.At least the one's that proved some use.A black puff of smoke appeared right in front of him.Cryptic stood there,his own eyes their bright blue.He held out some sort of liquid in a bottle to Lane.

"How are you feeling?"Cryptic asked,his eyes never leaving Lane's face.

"Feel the same.Losing sanity day by day isn't pleasant.But then again,you know the feeling"Lane took the crystal bottle.

"Hmph...at least I have these to give to you to ease the pain"Cryptic indicated the bottle.

"What is going to happen to me?"Lane's eyes went sad,"I don't want to fight her other friends,I don't want to fight against her.I don't want to fight under Eggman's control!All I want to do is die!"

"I feel your pain"Cryptic placed his hand on Lane's shoulder,"I don't want to see my sister die again".

"Wha?...Blade?" Cryptic shushed him.

"Do not speak of this to anyone.Now,slip this into Shadow's drink,and drink that vial yourself".

"I know what this'll do to me,but what will it do to him?"

"It'll allow him to use his demonic power and control it at the same time.Lets see Eggman with stand that".Cryptic shifted his ears.

"Someone comes...I should leave"he waved his hand quickly in a dismissal and disappeared.

"Hey Lane?"Sonic asked from outside his door.Lane nearly jumped to the ceiling at the sudden knock.He began to open the door,when a small voice in his head went off.

'Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaane...just what are you waiting for?Destroy these fools,or I'll destroy you'Lane's eyes darkened and hatred consumed him once more,he was no longer the best friend he had been.He opened the door and crossed his arms.

"I was sleeping,do you need something?"

"No need to snap.Yes I do need something.I need you to be on night watch tonight,incase anything tries coming our way".

"Who else is on night watch?"he blinked casually.

"Who else?The one's who are nocturnal"Sonic said with a fleeting gesture.Lane sighed and slammed the door close.It was day time now,a dangerous time to venture out into the world.He had some time to get on with his plans.He picked up his long sword and headed to the arena,maybe he'd challenge the mongoose just for her to shit her pants...or skirts,whatever she was wearing that day.But to his disappiontment,she was clearly smart enough to stay in her room for the day.Which had she been smarter,she would go outside in the sun for safety.Lane tapped his tongue against his left fang in a method for something to do.He stopped and leaned against the cool stone before closing his eyes.Some one drew closer,their aura was deadly,strong,and posed a challenge.For a moment,he thought Shadow had come walking down his path,instead it was Rouge.

"You smell of challenge Rouge,I'm guessing against that mongoose girl?"he asked tauntingly.It was no threat,it was more of playful banter,something he had done when they were children.Never the less,it made her smile lightly.

"Hoping to duel her are you?"

"Hoping to duel someone till the sun goes down".

"Then I'll duel you"Rouge flashed a smile.

"I want a duel Rouge,not an automatic ass whooping from you".

"Hey you could have gotten better over the years"Rouge laughed.

"I doubt my skills are in any comparison to your's.But if you really want to humilate me that badly,I suppose it couldn't hurt".

"Lane,if I wanted to embarass you,I'd tell everyone to watch".The two bats walked down to the arena,laughing.Mina couldn't help but poke her head out of her room to see the two of them walking side by side laughing.

"Caught you bat girl"she smiled to herself and went off to find Shadow and tell him of his beloved's treachery.

"Alright,on the count of three,ready?One...two...three..."Rouge extended her claws and sprung forward.Lane unsheathed his sword but Rouge knocked it out of his hands.

"We fight like vampires this duel,alright?"she flashed her teeth.Lane nodded and extended his own claws.Bouncing off a nearby wall,he propelled himself at her.Blood splashed the walls like paint.

Mina raised up her hand and knocked on Shadow's door.He opened it a few moments later.

"Hi Mr.Shadow!"

"Are you always so damn cheerful?"he half growled.For once he had actually fallen asleep this week.Mina paused for a second before speaking again.

"Why not be cheerful?You never know when it might come in handy for something".

'And you never know when it will be the death of you'Shadow thought inwardly.

"Umm...anyway,I do have a reason why I'm here.You see,I wanted to get to know...Rague better,but I couldn't find her".

"Her name is Rouge".

"Yeah,whatever.So anyway,I went to go look for her,but she was with that guy bat just laughing as they walked side by side together,going down stairs.I think they said something about 'what a fool he is'...does that have something to do with you?Because honestly...I don't think she deserves you"Mina shrugged her shoulders and looked up at Shadow slyly.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Well...I..."

"Look,you can tell me anything you want to try and make us split,but I trust Rouge comepletely.Now...can you please go back to your room and let me sleep?"

"But...they really are downstairs,just the two of them!"

"And its just you and I here...whats the difference?Rouge trusts me and I trust her".

"Well...ok,you trust her.But do you trust him?"

Shadow growled to himself that he actually listened to the girl,and was making his way downstairs.It was true,he didn't trust Lane,but did that mean he thought that Rouge couldn't defend herself?This thought made his steps slow down till he was at a stop.He sighed,turned around and headed back towards his room,but then stopped at a certain alchemist's door.He raised up his hand and knocked silently.The door opened a creak and a bright blue eye looked out,then the door opened completely.Miles smiled at Shadow,and Shadow returned the gesture.

"Come on".Miles lifted an eyebrow.

"Where are we going?"

"For a walk"Shadow answered.

"Why?"

"Because,you could use a break".Miles smirked,picked up his cloak,draped it around his shoulders then closed the door behind him.They walked down to the end of the hall,till Shadow decided to start a conversation.

"What do you think of all the visitors we keep getting?"

"To be honest,can't stand that mongoose girl.She laughs...to loud,and is always asking me what I'm doing.It's driving me crazy.I'm half tempted to transmute her face to her ass,just to shut her up".

"Heh...probably wouldn't work,but it'd be an improvement".Both guys laughed at the image that appeared in their heads.

"You should do it,just to see what she'd do for a reaction".

"I may not be able to change her back"Miles said through fits of laughter.

"Would that be a bad thing?"Shadow snickered.

"What are you two laughing at?"Sonic asked,coming around the corner,a scroll in his hand.Miles and Shadow looked at eachother before bursting back into laughter.

"Come Sonic,walk with us.And we will share with you,...our wisdom"Miles tried to say seriously,but was unsuccessful.

Lane slammed against the wall,hearing the base of one wing break.

"Ok...ok...no more now"he used the last of his strength to make himself get up.Rouge flashed her fangs into a smile before making ehr way towards him,helping him up.

"Here...I'll fix it"she held up a glowing to the base bone and started to mend it.Lane used his hand to cup her cheek and forced her to look into his now bright green eyes.

"Rouge...help...me...Eggman...he's...in...my head...help...me".

"What?"her voice was paniced.Lane's eyes flickered a different color,before they turned deep purple.

"So he's actually seeking help now is he?"Lane's lips moved,but the voice was Eggman's.

"Leave him alone Eggman"Rouge hissed.The voice laughed and Lane went limp.

"Lane!Lane...tell me your ok"Rouge proped him up for him to look at her.

"Slip this in Shadow's drink...it'll make him stronger...its a present from your brother...it'll make it so...Shadow will be able to...destroy Eggman with...Sonic"Lane held up the small capsal to her.

"Lane..."

"No.Listen to me...Eggman's going to make it...so that Sonic loses his sanity.He's going to try to make Shadow lose control.He's going to make it so you drain everyone dry.He's going to make it so Amy destroys all of the soldiers.You have to prevent this...I'll be fine.Its to late to save my sanity".

"And what about Konrad?Our King?"

"He's dead.Eggman doesn't like to share power"Lane made sure she held the capsal in her hand before passing out.She teleported him back to his room,there was no need to alert the others.If she did it would cause panic and screw everything over.Only she was the difference between what happened now.

It wasn't long before Miles was back inside his dark room with nothing but his precious elemental research.He picked up a few vials before adding mysterous drops of substance to each one,recording the odd mishappenings that occured afterwords.A knock sounded at his door,and he growled as he went forth to open it.Rouge stood outside the door.

"Something you need sorceress?"Miles strained his neck to one side,hearing a very large crack.He stopped as Rouge watched him like a predator.He apologized softly,she probably hadn't eaten yet.

"Actually...I need seomthing that would break the hold of someone's mind in someone else's clutches.And perhaps bring back their sanity as well,if thats not to much trouble"Rouge replied,though she hadn't understood why Lane had said it was a present from her brother.Last she knew,her brother had been burned at the stake by a group of human villagers for the practice of sorcerey.

"I can try...that it?"

"Well seeing as how I know you take your time,I've gotten you a partner".

"Partner?I don't 'do' teamwork"Miles folded his arms.

"Be nice.She's as skilled as you are,and a good friend.Cream dear...come here"Rouge held out her hand to the darkness.A girl rabbit with her long ears tied behind her,came out.Her eyes were a light brown nearly caramel,along with her skin color.A dark brown tuff of hair signified that it was he bangs,her figure was a bit small than Rouge's,but she was beautiful none the less.Miles found himself speechless.

A/N: Entoxica...I'm touched.Truely I am.I had no idea anybody even cared about my well being.Thank you.But what really made me sad is in the last chapter,no one told me how my new story sounded...Well...please review...I guess.


	19. Partner?

Our Pasts entwine,and is different from out future19

Miles's jaw dropped a few further inches.Cream removed her glasses which magnified her chocolate brown eyes. Rouge smiled as she moved her hand to Tails's lower jaw and pushed it up.

"H...hi"his cheeks turned a dark crimson,the color of Shadow's eyes.

"Hello"Cream smiled,a little girl's smile.Rouge shook her head and pushed Cream towards Miles.

"Alright...get down to business...I mean ugh...heh that came out wrong...ummm...do scientific things...right...bye"Rouge found her own cheeks grow warm.She walked out quickly,and rushed down the halls.She laughed to herself as she reflected her words...yeah...advice for someone who was younger than her was going to come out wrong.She leaned against the wall and sighed,her smile never fading.She closed her eyes and relaxed.Haveing a little glimpse into her small future.

"Mommy...why were you and daddy laying like that?" a young bat girl asked,a white quill sprouting from the back of her head.She had red stripes like her father,while her brother who was a hedgehog had white.

"Well...ummmm...see...what mommy and daddy do...ummm...I'll tell you when your older"

Rouge laughed again and opened her eyes,only to jump to the ceiling.Mina was standing right in front of her,or had been till Rouge jumped.

"HI BATGIRL!" Mina smiled as Rouge climbed down.

"And just what do you want?"Rouge snarled,showing her fangs.

"Relax...I came to make girl talk"Mina giggled.

"Girl talk is for mortals,I'm part of the dead.Therefor,I don't do girl talk".

"If your dead why not free the living one from your cold grasp".

"Are you implying something Mongoose?"Rouge's eye started to twitch.Mina put up her hands and smiled friendly.

"I mean...maybe you should let Mr.Shadow go.I mean,he deserves someone with a heartbeat.Someone that won't suck the life out of him".

'But he likes it when I bite him' Rouge thought,but her emotional mask didn't change.

"If he wanted out,he would have said something.Besides,its not like I have a heart to break"Rouge clenched and unclenched her fists.

"You have no heart?How could you feel if you have no heart?How could you die with no heart?"

"Was that suppose to make any sense?"Rouge tilted her head as her dark look lightened.Mina shrugged and turned to leave,only to quickly turn right back around and drive a stake through Rouge's heart.She laughed cheerfully as Rouge's eyes went blank and her extended hand suddenly dropped.

"Don't worry,I'll comfort Shadow about his loss of his dead lover" with a bright smile,she started to walk out. Rouge's eyes turned black as she reached for the stake and threw it out.

'She tried to kill you Rouge...kill her' a cool voice spoke inside her mind.She didn't ask who the voice was,but instead walked out,letting her wound heal.Ignoring the blood that dripped from her hand which was placed over it,she started to hunt out Mina.

Rouge stretched out her hand unto the wall.Blood dripped from her finger tips.

"Mina...come out to play"her voice echoed eerily along the empty walls.Sonic came down the hallway looking at a piece of parchment.He glanced up and saw Rouge in front of him,a crazed look in her eyes,before looking back down,before snapping his head back up.He looked to find she was gone,as if she had been an illusion...

"I must be losing it"Sonic shook his head,before folding up his reading material.He looked all around to see if she was hiding somewhere,until his eyes drifted to the wall.Lifting up his hand he dipped his finger into the droplets on the floor.He put it up to his mouth and lightly tasted it,before spitting it back out.Skaing his head,all qills standing on ends. He decided to follow the small trail to find his young scorcorous stalking around the corner,her fangs out,and dark eyes filled with envy.

"Rouge".Sonic spoke her name lightly,and her head whipped around quickly.Her eyes were still black,did this mean she was temporaily blind?

"Who is that?" Her hands reached out and felt Sonic's face,then his quills. She hugged him quickly,surprising him.She...she didn't think he was Shadow,did she? Rouge nuzzled Sonic's neck and purred lightly. Yeah,she did.But before Sonic could speak,with his luck,Shadow came around the corner,and saw the two of them 'together'.His eyes narrowed as Sonic tried to speak.And of course,more good luck,Mina came around that very same corner seconds later.

"Imagine that Mr.Shadow...I had a feeling Ms.Rouge wasn't true to you.And your very best friend the one she's seeing no less"Mina smirked out of the corner of her mouth.

"No...Shadow...this isn't what it looks like...I swear"Sonic tried to say,but Shadow was already marching towards him.He grabbed Rouge's arm hard and yanked her away from Sonic.Rouge tried to move her arms to feel who-ever grabbed her's face,but Shadow wouldn't let go.This was the reason she was dragging her hand against the wall,to navigate where she was.You'd think she'd be able to distinct the voices apart,but it sounded as though someone had slowed whoever was talking's vocal cords,making every word blotchy.Mina laughed...she heard Mina's laugh,loud and clear.Turning her head quickly,she tried to lunge at Mina,but was still restrained by Shadow. Her clawed feet dug into the castle's grounds.She hissed and growled and tried to break free,but to no avail.

"See what happens? I try to warn you Mr.Shadow and she comes and attacks me...keep that vile creature away from me" Mina took a few steps back as Rouge continued to reach out to her.Shadow manuvered his hand quickly so it closed around Rouge's throat tightly,so that she had to fight him.His other hand reached out and grabbed Sonic's throat as well and shook him violently.

"You asked for my help,and I gave it to you.You asked for my friendship,and you earned it.You gave me back my life...but you've now destroyed it.So tell me this,for your own life,do you deserve it?"

"Your...not even...letting...me.get...my...say...in this!" Sonic wheezed.

"Why should I?" Shadow asked coldly.

"Its...the...very...least...YOU OWE ME!" Shadow released him,and watched Sonic take one step back. Sonic took a few breaths,before he then began speaking.

"Look.I was walking through the halls and saw this trail of blood on the walls.I followed it and found Rouge. I simply said her name as in to see what she was doing,and she turned to face me.Her eyes were pure black,and she used her hands to trace my facial features,and felt my quills. I figured she thought I was you,and before I could tell her otherwise,you came around the corner and assumed everything"Sonic's voice was barely a whisper,his vocal cords were throbbing with pain.

"And why did she not tell the difference in your voice to mine?"

"Your asking the wrong hedgehog".

Rouge's senses were starting to come back,his eyesight was in black and white,also very foggy. She finally managed to extend her hand far enough to hit a large spike that extended defensively.She expression held surprise...Shadow? It was Shadow that now held her fast,and was hurting her? Looking through blurred vision she saw his outline and also the outline of the blue one.

'Oh no...what've I done?' she lips trembled as she figured out what must have happened.She then looked to the side and saw a happy Mina.Happy...this girl was happy...happy for her misery. Ajusting her power,Rouge grabbed Shadow's arm and snapped his wrist.

'Sorry babe...' she thought as Shadow growled and turned fast with his other hand to grab her again.To late,Rouge shot after Mina like a torpedo,raising clawed hands.Sonic leaped and grabbed them before she could strike. Mina all the while,screamed as if she 'was' being murdered.

"Rouge!Stop it! I know you don't like Mina,but give it a rest!"

"NO!" Rouge's voice was more like a batlike screetch than anything else.

"She owes me her life.She tried to stake me..."she looked up to see Shadow standing in front of Mina,as if to protect her,"...she tries to kill me,and you defend her...".Yanking her hands out of Sonic's grip she stood up. Her eyes were just starting to turn back blue,so her vision wasn't fooling her,the boys really were trying to protect Mina.

"You know,maybe my friends are right...the living,are nothing but a waste of time.Maybe I should curse your blood line from where you stand,everyone in this entire kingdom.Even those I 'used' to care about...here" she threw a small red pill at Shadow.

"Put this in your drink,it should make life easier for you".

A/N: I know I know,you all probably want my head on a silver platter.I will try to update more often,this is the only promise I can make.Reviews please.


	20. Previous engagement

Our Pasts entwine,and is different from out future

Rouge stomped angrily down the hallway,out of sight to all three traitors.She made it all the way to her room,closed the door,sat on the bed.Staring out into the darkness she willed herself to do anything but cry.Crying proved weakness,weakness meant death.And death labeled you as failure.But then again...she had always felt like a failure at heart.Her face crashed into the palms of her hands,tears flowed from beneath her claws.Her body cringed with each sobbing breath she took.Her heart hurt so badly...why did it heart someone who wasn't even mortal.And how could this have happened?She saw her future with her own eyes,she and Shadow were together,with children.No war,nothing...or had her futuristic powers,clearly showed her a fantasy wanting to come true.She had concentrated clearly for the spell hadn't she?A light knock came from the other side of her door.

"Rouge?" Cream's soft voice whispered sweetly.She picked the lock easily and looked at the deafeated bat sitting on a bed.Cream entered the room,and quietly closed the door behind her.She walked up to Rouge and embraced her tightly,somehow,even though Rouge was hundreds of years older than her,Cream had always felt like her mother.Probably cause she was the only one who ever cared for Rouge when she was badly wounded.Rouge owed her very life to Cream,had she not saved her from the sun a few decades back,Rouge would be dust.After she had been saved,Rouge formed a blood bond,which allowed Cream to never age as long as Rouge was alive.And even though she had died for that small amount of time,the effect didn't faulter,like it knew she'd come back.

"Its ok...I'm here.Just let it all out Rouge...it'll be alright.Thing'll work themselves out" Cream smiled weakly as she soothed Rouge's shoulders.It didn't take long until the tears had seduced Rouge into sleep. Making sure she was in a deep sleep,Cream picked up a knife and lightly cut Rouge's arm,letting the blood well up and spill into the sheets. The cut would heal within moments,but not before Rouge was low on stamina.

'I'll help you get back at Mina' Cream said in her mind.No,no matter what you may think,she is a good friend for doing this. Getting up she went outside Rouge's door and closed it. Mina was coming down the hall,a cheery smile on her lips.Cream waved her down and Mina happily walked up to her,thinking she had a friend.

"So...Rouge and Shadow are apart now?"Cream asked innocently.

"According to how Rouge acted.Sure Mr.Shadow seemed stunned,but I'm sure he'll get over it"Mina laughed.Cream smiled at her and nodded.

"Well...I've just cut Rouge's arm so that the blood flow will make her weak,wanna make her worse?" Cream smiled evilly. Mina's eyebrows raised.

"I thought you were her friend?"Mina asked.

"Your not the only one whose got a crush on Mr.Shadow" Cream answered defensively. Both girls walked back into Rouge's room,and Mina got really close to Rouge's sleeping form.But before she got to close,rope wrapped around her bodice.

"What are you...?" Mina began to say but Cream slapped her hard in the face.

"Rouge is my friend you evil bitch. And I feel like Shadow is a brother-in-law to me.I have Miles to direct my attention to. And do you know what happens to a vampire when low on blood? They go for the first defenseless person in the same room.Their blood lust makes them impossible to beat...in this case,no one will blame Rouge for draining you dry,not that any body will miss you anyway"Cream said darkly,as she locked the door,so no one could get in.

Rouge opened her eyes,she heard voices,and her ears shifted to those voices.One asked of betrayal and the other was full of hatred.Rouge's fangs poked beneath her lips,their desire for blood strong.Sitting up,she saw Cream leaning against her door,a knife in her hand,then a tied up Mina on the floor.She looked down at her arm,which was covered in blood but no cut anymore.She smiled evilly,she truely did owe alot to Cream.

"You do things in mysterous ways Cream".

"As long as you don't question them,there is no problem" Cream smiled.She yawned and stretched,then opened the door,walked out,then closed it again.This way,she didn't witness anything.Mina looked up at Rouge's cold glare,and trembled.

"Wait...Rouge...please don't kill me"she pleaded.

"If not today then tomorrow.Everyone dies Mina...lucky me,I've already done so.You don't even deserve to live.There is no one to save you,no one will come to your rescue.Open your eyes and see the world how it really is,its bleak,its black,full of chaos and destruction,death and murder.Stop living in this little fantasy world of yours that bends to your rules".In a quick flash Rouge had Mina pinned against the wall.(Not that way,get that out of your minds you sicko guys!!lmao).Rouge snapped both Mina's wrists,then broke every single one of her fingers,so that if she tried to flinch them away,it would cause her immense pain from her broken wrist.

"No one should ever have to suffer the likes of you" Rouge hissed,sinking her teeth into Mina's throat.The girl gave out a faint cry and thrashed around trying to break free.Someone came and pushed Mina up,making it so she was no longer against the wall,but held firmly in place.Releasing her grip,Rouge took a few steps back.She looked up to see that it was Shadow who held Mina in place,his eyes glazed over in his demonic look.He looked up at her,their eyes meeting.Pulling back quickly,Shadow snapped the girl's arms loose from her sockets.Rouge raised a fist and punched Mina's chin so hard it spun her head around,literally.The motion broke Mina's neck,and she slid out from Shadow's grasp and went still upon the floor.

"I suppose this is your way of saying your sorry?" Rouge asked,crossing her arms.Shadow said nothing,and leaned against the wall.Rouge's eyes narrowed as he just stood there,looking all calm and cool,reguardless that they had just killed Mina.

"Say something!" Rouge hissed.Shadow's eyes never left her own,and this was really starting to aggrivate her.Raising her fist again,she drove it straight into Shadow's shoulder,hearing the large crack.His shoulder than sunk in,retracked and fixed itself with another loud crack. Rouge's eyes narrowed, she didn't like that he still wouldn't say anything.

" Speak to me!!! " she screamed again, lifting her leg and kicking him hard in the stomach. He didn't double over as well he should have. Rouge gritted her teeth and bit her lower lip before turning into a frenzy of flying kicks and fists.

It only took but a few minutes before Rouge's strikes became weaker and soon she wasn't even hitting him anymore. Rouge sat down on the ground, once again in a heap of defeat. Crimson tears rolled down her cheeks as her claws dug into the stone floor. She felt two strong arms encircle around her waist and shoulders and envelope her into warmth. Turning towards the source, Rouge buried herself in Shadow's quills. Shadow leaned his chin against the top of her head, her bat ears twitching from the air he was breathing. His thumb brushed against the nape of her neck soothingly. Rouge's fangs chattered together. Her own arms wrapped around his neck. Her body shivered from her sobs and she rubbed her cheek against his furry chest. ( we all want to ).

" You alright? " he asked calmly and softly. Rouge didn't answer, instead she bit her lip.

" I'm...sorry...about before " Shadow swallowed. Rouge nodded but sudden looked up as a bat screech greeted her ears. Getting up she ran to the window in his room and threw back the curtains. Her eyes widened as her jaw drop. Shadow raised his eyebrows as he got up and walked to her side, he peered out to what she was looking at.

" Oh...oh shit " Shadow dragged her back as he put the curtain back into place. He took her hand and ran to the throne room where a still sore Sonic was rubbing his throat.

" Heh heh...ha...we've got a problem ".

" What kind of problem? " Sonic asked hoarsely. He looked up as Shadow ran to the front doors made out of heavy wood. It took usually nine men on each door to push it open, but it moved with ease as Shadow merely pushed it. Sonic and Amy walked the short distance to the door and peered out.

" Well...thats not good " Amy's eyes widened as Rouge's had. Thousands of warriors were marching toward's Sonic's castle. Sonic's quills rose to the very tips and his jaw dropped.

" How long do we have? "

" Judging by their distance?...a day? a day in a half at the most? " Rouge answered, her eyes dialating to see the exact faces of the chipmonk and Eggman warriors.

" Hello Rouge, my dear ". All four of them looked up to be greeted by another pair of crimson eyes. The figure dropped onto the floor, a dark coat draping over him.It was another bat, but he was white like Rouge. His wings were black, his hair was set for a moehawk. His fangs were longer and sharper. Rouge backed into Shadow for protection. They looked at the bat with confusion.

" Can we help you? " Sonic asked.

" Yes...you can...you see...I need that hedgehog right there...to give me back my fiance' ".

" S'cuse? " Shadow asked coldly. The bat smiled.

" She...knows what I'm talking about "the bat pointed to Rouge.

Past

Two white bats held their new baby boy dear as a little Rouge looked at her baby brother carefully. A knock at the door sounded, and in walked guards from the Royal Bat Palace entered.

" Congrats to you, your daughter has been chosen to be married to the prince when she hits the age of sixteen...she has eight more years right? "

" Well yes but... "

" Then it is decided, should you leave, then on pain of death, your line shall be cursed. Come with us girl ". The guard dragged Rouge out to the throne room of the palace. Inside sat the king and his fourteen year old son.

" Father, she's eight ".

" Yes...but she has the power of a sorcoress and looking into her future she is powerful and beautiful ". And indeed he was right. The prince got up and walked towards her before leaning down and draining her dry. Only the royal and/ or warriors possessed the powers of the undead for war reasons.

" Now I shall forever keep track of her ".

End

" You are way over due for our marriage " the bat laughed. His name, was Konrad, meaning dark ruler. He held out his hand and beckoned Rouge to him. She shook her head and stayed close to Shadow.

" Ah...you must be the General who was nothing but a hired assasin to take her out of her misery eh? Funny how 'enchanting' she can be, wouldn't you think? " Konrad put his hand down and walked up to the two.

" But alas...it is I she has a 'true' bond with...not you " Konrad reached out once again and pulled on cords of magic that hung in the air. Shadow felt as though he were being split in two as his sudden ties to Rouge were torn off. She was still in his arms, but he couldn't he feel her spirit anymore. She was yanked out of his grasp soon after, and Shadow found he couldn't move. Sonic and Amy couldn't either.

" Sonic...I'll give you one shot at this...do you wish to surrender? " Konrad asked, holding a struggling Rouge in his grasp. She could feel her vampiric strength, what little she had left, seeping away.

" No...I'll die fighting " Sonic growled. Konrad smirked.

" Good luck with that ". He disappeared with a puff of smoke, Rouge with him. Shadow could feel something knawing at his heart, an empty feeling taking place...it didn't quite feel like an enchantment on him, more like...a broken heart feeling. Sonic found he could move again, they all could. Shadow's eyes drifted to the floor before looking up at the two of them.

" Shadow? "

" You heard what she said...we have a day...make good use of it ".

A/N: ...I really have no excuse for not updating except, I work at GameStop which is extremly busy, School's nearly over and exams are a bitch, and I've gotten into a Final Fantasy mood on Look me up if you'd like, I'm under AlchemyPoetry ...reviews?


End file.
